


Дороти, Гудвин и Тото

by Sabira, silverymouse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance, canon!au, mention of MPREG
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1342129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabira/pseuds/Sabira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverymouse/pseuds/silverymouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Да что может случиться с ребенком, чей дед - шериф, один отец - коп, а второй обещает однажды стать неплохим друидом?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дороти, Гудвин и Тото

  
  
— Если вы снова посоветуете мне развивающие игры, я пришлю вам букет с аконитом в благодарность за помощь, которую я так и не получил, — раздраженно сказал Стайлз. — Будут какие-нибудь действительно ценные советы, или вы наконец признаете собственную некомпетентность?  
  
Кали улыбнулась, неприятно сузив темные глаза:  
  
— Я еще раз вам повторяю, что подобные вещи совершенно нормальны. На данном этапе вам вообще не требуется помощь вервопедиатра. С Мэтти все в порядке.  
  
— Его зовут Матеуш, — привычно поправил Стайлз. — Ему полгода, а мы до сих пор не видели его человеческую форму. Это, по-вашему, нормально?  
  
— Некоторые верводети первый раз обращаются почти в год. У вас в запасе несколько месяцев, и лишь потом, — произнесла Кали с нажимом. — Лишь потом следует начинать беспокоиться. Не мешайте ему расти в том темпе, в котором ему комфортно это делать.  
  
— Вам просто нечего сказать, — Стайлз скрестил руки на груди. — У нас был прогресс, помните? Его лапы уже менялись, я видел руки и ноги. Пальцы, колени, локти. У него деформировалась мордочка, доктор. Никакой шерсти, гладкие щечки, носик, глаза. А несколько дней назад все изменилось. С тех пор он в буквальном смысле не желает покидать свою шкуру. Ему нужна помощь, а вы твердите, что стоит просто подождать!  
  
Стайлз ударил ладонью по столу и, зашипев, потряс ушибленными пальцами. Да, нервы у него ни к черту. Но Кали его реально достала. Пусть радуется, что он не швырнул ей в башку какую-нибудь из ее цветастых папок или пресс-папье в форме рыси.  
  
— Хорошо, — невозмутимо сказала Кали. — Что предшествовало замеченному вами регрессу? Может быть, Мэтти увидел что-то… неподобающее?  
  
— В каком смысле? — Стайлз, выпустив пар, поглубже уселся в кресло и положил голову на подголовник. — Думаете, он застал нас с Дереком в постели?  
  
— Скорее, я имела в виду семейную ссору, — губы Кали растянулись в неискренней улыбке. — Но если ребенок увидел, как родители занимаются сексом, это тоже могло оставить травмирующий отпечаток.  
  
— Нет! — Стайлз надул щеки и выпустил воздух наружу. — Во-первых, нам сейчас немного не до постели, во-вторых, мы оба тщательно следим, чтобы Матеуш не увидел ничего такого. И мы не ссорились. Мы вообще никогда не ругаемся в его присутствии.  
  
— Верводети отлично чувствуют подспудное недовольство родителей, их неудовлетворенность собой или друг другом, — вставила Кали.  
  
— Я тоже читал книги по психологии маленьких оборотней, — съязвил Стайлз. — Вы ищете не там. У нас с мужем нет проблем. Проблема есть у нашего ребенка, и она не связана с ситуацией в семье!  
  
— Проблемы детей почти всегда связаны с ситуацией в семье, — отрезала Кали. — В прошлый раз на прием вы приходили вместе, и Дерек обмолвился о том, что беременность была неожиданной. Я знаю, что это неприятный вопрос, Стайлз, но есть ли какая-нибудь вероятность, что Дерек не очень хотел рождения вашего сына?  
  
— Нет, — Стайлз клацнул зубами от негодования. — И предвосхищая ваш следующий вопрос: мы заключили брак не из-за того, что я залетел. Дерек сначала сделал мне предложение, а потом узнал, что у нас будет ребенок. Да, это стало для него сюрпризом. Он сомневался, готов ли я к такой ответственности, но, очевидно, что все это в прошлом.  
  
— Вам всего восемнадцать, — цепко вглядываясь в Стайлза, сказала Кали.  
  
— Мне скоро девятнадцать — раз, мой возраст тут ни при чем — два, — Стайлз подергал себя за воротник рубашки. — Доктор, мы любим сына. Дерек с него пылинки сдувает, я ради Матеуша осознанно пропустил год и не стал поступать в колледж. У нас все в порядке. Какую еще травму мог получить полугодовалый волчонок? Почему он не обращается?  
  
Кали отложила ручку, которую вертела в пальцах, и вздохнула, растеряв на мгновение образ первостатейной стервы. Черты лица смягчились, из глаз ушла жесткость.  
  
— Как правило, это связано со страхом, — спокойно объяснила она. — Волчья форма кажется верводетям безопасной, она дает им больше возможностей для самовыражения, в ней они чувствуют себя уверенно. Мэтти очень осторожный ребенок. Возможно, ему на глаза попалось что-то, заставившее его сильно обеспокоиться. Он сейчас уязвим, он очень остро воспринимает мир, любая мелочь способна вывести его из равновесия. Мэтти мог наткнуться во время прогулки на труп вороны или белки и замкнуться в себе. Такие вещи проходят сами, едва ребенок осознает, что ему действительно ничего не угрожает. Поэтому я и советую вам подождать. Разумеется, есть специальные таблетки, они блокируют волчью сущность и пробуждают человеческую, но побочные эффекты никто не отменял.  
  
— Я читал про таблетки, — устало сказал Стайлз. — Разумеется, я не стану травить собственного сына ради, как вы намекнули, моих родительских амбиций. Говорите, труп вороны? Как раз недавно мы с ним гуляли в лесу, и он сорвался и убежал от меня. Я искал его полчаса — думаю, я даже пережил маленький сердечный приступ, — а когда нашел, он выглядел испуганным и весь дрожал.  
  
— Как долго он проявлял признаки страха? — нахмурилась Кали.  
  
— Он сразу успокоился, — покачал головой Стайлз. — Поэтому я и не придал этому значения. Матеуш вернулся, я его сначала обнял, потом отругал, и мы отправились домой. Он перестал скулить, едва мы вышли из леса. Я подумал, что сначала он испугался, что заблудился, а потом расстроился, что получил взбучку.  
  
Кали что-то чиркнула у себя в блокноте.  
  
— Проблем со сном после этого не было?  
  
— Нет, — Стайлз махнул рукой. — Он ест, спит, играет и безобразничает. Все как обычно.  
  
Кали разгладила юбку на коленях.  
  
— Тогда я не вижу поводов для беспокойства. Я понимаю: это ваш первый ребенок, вы переживаете за него. Но вам стоит расслабиться. Возможно, Мэтти чувствует, как вы ждете его обращения, и специально с ним тянет. Боится, что не оправдает ваши ожидания, когда примет человеческую форму.  
  
— Боится? Меня? Что за чушь!  
  
— Боится не оправдать ожиданий, — поправила его Кали.  
  
— Он же совсем малыш! — возмутился Стайлз. — Как он может из-за этого переживать? И я его папа, я люблю его любым.  
  
— Полагаю, ваш отец тоже любит вас любым, но, скажите честно, сколько раз вы переживали, что огорчите его своим поведением, выбором, поступками?  
  
— Я до сих пор переживаю, — пожал плечами Стайлз. — И я совершенно прав в своих сомнениях, потому что, как вы правильно заметили, мне пока еще восемнадцать, а моему сыну уже полгода. Отец был не в восторге. Ладно, я уловил вашу мысль. Надо дать Матеушу пространство и время, не давить на него своими родительскими желаниями, плотно запирать дверь в нашу с Дереком спальню и не показывать сыну фильмы о дикой природе. Еще советы, я ничего не упустил? Ах да, простите, развивающие игры. Буду снова заставлять его приносить в зубах колечки нужных цветов. Теперь все?  
  
— Здоровый сон, регулярные прогулки и сбалансированное питание, общение со сверстниками и семьей, — перечислила Кали. — Он волк, чем больше по размеру окружающая его стая, тем спокойнее он себя чувствует.  
  
— Это само собой, — кивнул Стайлз. — Хорошо. Мы попробуем.  
  
— Мне ждать аконитовый букет? — осведомилась Кали, насмешливо изогнув бровь.  
  
— Видит бог, вы его заслужили, — ответил Стайлз.  
  
Кали усмехнулась и проводила Стайлза до двери. В приемной ее помощница играла с посаженным в специальный манеж Матеушем. Завидев отца, он яростно завилял пушистым светлым хвостиком, вскочил, поставив лапы на верхнюю перекладину, и коротко тявкнул.  
  
Стайлз подошел к нему, погладил сына по голове, приласкал чувствительное местечко за ушами и рассмеялся, когда Матеуш плюхнулся на пузо и вытянул вперед передние лапы, приглашая поиграть. Кали подняла задвижку, открывая дверь манежа. Матеуш встал на все четыре лапы и вышел в образовавшийся проход. Кали выпустила когти, провела рукой по мохнатой спине, и Матеуш залаял. Стайлз поморщился. Даже он, с его человеческим слухом, отлично улавливал эмоции ребенка. Ему, в отличие от Стайлза, нравилась его доктор. Мелисса была права, рекомендуя им давнюю подругу и уверяя, что Кали отличный специалист, умеющий ладить со своими маленькими пациентами. Матеуш был в восторге от Кали, и только это имело значение.  
  
— Увидимся через неделю, — попрощался с ней Стайлз, открывая перед ребенком дверь офиса.  
  
— Разумеется, — Кали помахала рукой.  
  
Стайлз спустился на парковку, дождался, пока Матеуш запрыгнет в машину и свернется на заднем сидении джипа, и вырулил на дорогу.  
  
Визит к Кали отчасти успокоил его, но Стайлз все равно чувствовал, что не зря переживает. Оставалось надеяться, что его страхи действительно беспочвенны и вызваны обычным родительским беспокойством.  
  


  
  
— И прекрати выпрашивать, — Стайлз прижался бедром к стене, выискивая в кармане ключи от дома. Было непросто — у ног вился сын, пакет из супермаркета оттягивал руки, а ключи куда-то запропастились. — Максимум, на что ты сегодня можешь рассчитывать — кусочек вареной говядины. Я видел, как ты выклянчил вчера у деда отбивную.  
  
— Вареная говядина — отличная еда, — сказал Дерек, отперев дверь изнутри. Стайлз чуть не выронил покупки, испугавшись его внезапного появления. Зато волчонок, конечно, совсем сошел с ума. Он запрыгнул Дереку на руки и быстро облизал лицо отца.  
  
— Ох черт! — Стайлз протиснулся в прихожую. — Что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
— Отсыпаюсь. Эннис попросил подменить его сегодня в ночную смену, я согласился.  
  
— Оу, мы тебя разбудили? — забеспокоился Стайлз. — Иди досыпай, мы не будем шуметь.  
  
— Все нормально, — отмахнулся Дерек. Он поставил Матеуша на пол и что-то ласково рыкнул, сверкнув желтыми глазами. Сын ответил тоненьким воем, одновременно раздражающим и забавным, покрутился на месте и понесся наверх, громко клацая когтями по ступенькам лестницы.  
  
— А если бы он был человеком, мы могли бы запереть его в манеже и не беспокоиться, — вздохнул Стайлз, открыв холодильник. Кое-что из купленного следовало срочно убрать в холод. Например, мороженое.  
  
— С ним и так все будет в порядке, — Дерек быстро рассортировал мясо, убрав в морозилку все, кроме куска свежей говядины. — Эту варим?  
  
— Да, поставь, — Стайлз распихал остальные продукты и набрал воды в чайник. Визит к Кали, прогулка и посещение супермаркета оставили его без сил. — Наш бэби-бой перекусил молоком и сухим печеньем, но скоро проголодается.  
  
Дерек включил плиту, промыл мясо холодной водой, а потом положил его в кастрюлю и залил крутым кипятком, чтобы мясной сок не ушел в бульон.  
  
— Как все прошло? — Дерек достал две чашки и плеснул в обе заварку. — Что сказала Кали?  
  
— Ничего из того, что я хотел услышать, и много того, чего я слышать не хотел, — Стайлз снял рубашку и поморщился, приметив на футболке темные влажные круги под мышками. Он принюхался и скривился.  
  
Отлично, от него еще и потом воняет. Блеск. А Дерек выглядит заспанным, но чистым и опрятным. Правильно, ведь кто-то дрых без задних ног, пока Стайлз носился по городу в компании гиперактивного волчонка.  
  
— Подробности будут? — поинтересовался Дерек, добавив Стайлзу в чай ванильный сироп — одно из вкусовых пристрастий, оставшихся со времен беременности.  
  
— Подробности? — переспросил Стайлз, забрав чашку. — Даже не знаю. Кали мне подсказала два варианта. Либо я должен признать в себе идиота-паникера, который всем ебет мозги без особой на то причины, либо мне стоит смириться, что все проблемы Матеуша спровоцированы мной самим. Пока не решил, что мне нравится больше. Все такое _вкусное_.  
  
Стайлз плюхнулся на стул, сделал большой глоток и чуть не выплюнул чай обратно. Круто, теперь он еще и язык обжег. Охуенный день.  
  
— Так, — Дерек провел рукой по волосам, сощурился — как всегда, когда сталкивался с чем-то неприятным, — и сел напротив. — Про паникера можешь опустить, а вот про Стайлза — виновника всех неприятностей я хочу послушать.  
  
— Твой счастливый день, Стайлз-придурок в ассортименте, — Стайлз отсалютовал ему чашкой и, развернувшись на стуле, полез в холодильник. Мороженое сделает его жизнь лучше. — Сначала Кали решила, что мы нанесли вред нашему мини-Хейлу, когда он застал нас то ли во время секса, то ли во время ссоры.  
  
— Ничего такого не было, дальше, — Дерек покрутил ладонью, будто проматывал Стайлза, как заедающую кассету. — Ты что, обедать не будешь?  
  
— Буду, — возразил Стайлз, запустив горячую ложку в ведерко с мороженым. — Да, я тоже сказал, что у нас маленькая счастливая семья, а мы с тобой, как родители с обложки — много улыбаемся и совсем не трахаемся.  
  
Дерек поморщился:  
  
— Совсем — это преувеличение.  
  
— Мы сейчас не постель обсуждаем, поэтому проедем, — перебил его Стайлз. — Короче, после этого она прицепилась к твоим словам. Скажи, что заронило в твою голову идею, что следует быть откровенным с вервопедиатором твоего сына?  
  
— Полагаю, мы снова расходимся в понимании, где проходит граница между нормальной честностью и излишней откровенностью, — нахмурился Дерек. — И что я такого сболтнул?  
  
— Намекнул ей, что зачатие Матеуша стало для тебя сюрпризом. Она тут же решила, что он нежеланный ребенок, которого я тебе навязал. Поэтому ты внутренне отстраняешься от сына, он это чувствует, бла-бла-бла.  
  
— Это неправда, — в голосе Дерека появились сердитые нотки. — Хотя ты действительно поступил неправильно, но мы это уже тысячу раз обсуждали.  
  
— Ладно, если мне еще раз захочется от тебя родить, я сначала поинтересуюсь твоим мнением, — Стайлз засунул в рот огромную ложку мороженого и вынужденно заткнулся. От холода заломило зубы, и это помогало переварить вспыхнувшую обиду.  
  
Да, он начал принимать таблетки для зачатия, не посоветовавшись с Дереком. И поставил его перед фактом, сообщив о своей беременности. Но Стайлз видел, что Дерек неправильно воспринимает его, обманывается внешней «детскостью» Стайлза. Дерек ошибался: после смерти мамы Стайлз резко повзрослел, пусть и любил подурачиться при отце или в компании друзей. А встретив Дерека, влюбившись в него и добившись взаимности, Стайлз захотел настоящую семью. Он никогда не понимал браки без детей. Пока у них не родился Матеуш, Стайлз внутренне так и считал Дерека кем-то вроде постоянного любовника, мужика с правом ночевать на той же кровати, что и Стайлз. Ребенок изменил их отношения, сделав их наконец-то на сто процентов _настоящими_. Правильными.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что я переживал в первую очередь за тебя, — мягко сказал Дерек. — Ну и за себя — твой отец чуть не отстрелил мне яйца.  
  
— Ты засунул член в зад его семнадцатилетнего сына, любой бы расстроился, — Стайлз выковырял из мороженого орех и протянул его Дереку.  
  
Тот забрал угощение, хрустнул им, разгрызая, и запил чаем.  
  
— Ладно, что еще? Мэтти знает, что я его люблю. Мы уже избаловали его, Стайлз.  
  
— Я не против. Пусть растет эгоистичным засранцем, купающимся в обожании родителей, — Стайлз с сожалением закрыл ведерко крышкой. — Еще Кали думает, что я на него давлю своими ожиданиями. Вот это может быть правдой.  
  
Дерек задумчиво потер подбородок.  
  
— Или ему просто нравится бегать в звериной форме.  
  
— Хочешь сказать, что он весь в тебя? — осведомился Стайлз. — Вот только ты в первый раз полностью обернулся в шесть недель! А ему уже шесть _месяцев_.  
  
— Мама, кстати, не обрадовалась моим успехам, — напомнил Дерек. — Младенцы доставляют больше неудобств, чем волчата. И давай вспомним Лору — она пережила полное обращение только в девять месяцев!  
  
— Но он твой сын, а не Лоры, — фыркнул Стайлз. — Дерек, ты не замечал за Матеушем чего-нибудь странного в последние дни? Он тебе ничего не «говорил»? Не жаловался?  
  
— Он каждый день жалуется, — усмехнулся Дерек. — Что с ним мало играют, что он хочет еще вкусненького, что у него устают лапки и что он не любит мытье. Обычные ребячьи разговоры. Уверен, я в детстве скулил ровно о том же.  
  
— Кали сказала, что его могло что-нибудь напугать. Поэтому он боится вылезти из шкурки. Вдруг мы за ним недосмотрели, Дерек? — Стайлз хрустнул пальцами, маскируя жрущую его тревогу, но никого, конечно, не обманул.  
  
Дерек обошел стол, присел на корточки у стула и взял Стайлза за руку:  
  
— Мы отлично за ним присматриваем. Господи, да этот ребенок — самый защищенный малыш в городе! Его дед — шериф, его отец — коп, а другой отец — потенциальный сильный друид.  
  
— Значок и сила оборотня не делают тебя суперменом, моему папе сорок пять, а я сам пока ничего толком не умею. Только башка все время болит и мерзну постоянно.  
  
— Могу попробовать тебя согреть, когда закончим готовить, — предложил Дерек.  
  
— Чтобы я опять случайно сломал тебе руку, не рассчитав ту самую просыпающуюся друидскую магию, которую я нихрена не контролирую? Спасибо, я пас, — проворчал Стайлз.  
  
— Я регенерирую, — подмигнул Дерек. — И готов рискнуть.  
  
— Посмотрим, — рассеянно сказал Стайлз, вызывая перед глазами лицо Кали.  
  
Иначе у него сейчас реально встанет, а это чревато проблемами.  
  
Дерек поцеловал Стайлза в висок, обнял, выпрямился и застыл, прислушиваясь.  
  
— Вот паршивец, — выругался он. — Опять висит на шторах.  
  
— Иди поругай его, — попросил Стайлз. — Я тут закончу, а ты попробуй уговорить его подремать. И сам ложись, тебе же работать ночью.  
  
На лице Дерека отразились колебания:  
  
— Не хочешь сам пойти отдохнуть? Выглядишь усталым.  
  
— Я способен доварить мясо и не упасть в обморок от изнеможения, спасибо, — Стайлз тоже встал, похлопал Дерека по груди и пихнул в сторону выхода из кухни. — Давай, вали. Я тебя разбужу, когда закончу.  
  
— Хорошо, — сдался Дерек. — Услышишь, что воет — не приходи спасать.  
  
— Это тяжело, но я справлюсь, — пообещал Стайлз.  
  
Он отнес чашки в мойку, вымыл их и убрал на место. Сверху, как и предрекал Дерек, донесся обиженный скулеж и уверенное порыкивание. Но никого спасать Стайлз не собирался, его гораздо сильнее волновало дурное предчувствие. Самым поганым было ощущение, что все плохое уже случилось, и теперь их всех ждут большие проблемы.  
  


  
  
— Нельзя, — строго сказал папа и отобрал погрызенный карандаш.  
  
Мэтти обиженно заворчал и облизнулся. На языке еще остался приятный деревянный вкус, а зубы снова страшно заныли. Мэтти потоптался, улегся животом на большой мягкий диван и положил голову на папину ногу.  
  
Сразу стало уютно и тепло. Мэтти зевнул и закрыл глаза, почувствовав на затылке папину ладонь.  
  
— Рановато ты улегся, — папа почесал его за ушами, нежно скользя пальцами по коже. — Эй, мини-Росомаха, ты правда спишь? Боже, неужели заболел?  
  
Последнюю фразу папа пробормотал совсем тихо, но так тревожно, что Мэтти поднял голову. Он действительно устал. С Того Случая он вообще начал быстро уставать. Ему все время хотелось свернуться калачиком, прижаться к кому-нибудь из родителей и дремать.  
  
— Малыш, ты не голодный? — папа погладил его по горлышку и наклонился. Мэтти быстро лизнул его в щеку и тявкнул.  
  
Жалко, что Дерек ушел. С ним было проще разговаривать. Но папа все равно понял, что с Мэтти все в порядке, и вернулся к своим делам. Мэтти знал, что Дерек называет папины дела «учиться».  
  
— Ты скучаешь по Дереку? — спросил папа. — Он вернется утром. Все в порядке, Дерек на работе. Дежурит. Охраняет нас, чтобы не случилось никакой беды.  
  
Это Мэтти и сам знал. Он видел, как Дерек пристегнул к поясу кисло пахнущую кожаную сумку с пистолетом и надел плохую куртку, от которой несло кровью. Мэтти не любил эти вещи. Ему нравилось те, что носил папа: его одежда пахла домом, была мягкой и уютной.  
  
— Я тоже скучаю, — начал болтать папа. — Но, в конце концов, мы тут вдвоем, приятель! Сейчас я разберусь с этим уравнением, и мы с тобой повеселимся! Ванна с пузырьками, а? А потом мы выпьем молока.  
  
Мэтти вскочил на все четыре лапы и ткнулся головой в папину грудь. Папа притворно заохал и увернулся.  
  
— Нет, нет. Забудь. Молоко я тебе налью в миску.  
  
Мэтти заскулил и завилял хвостом. Он знал, что клянчить бесполезно, но не мог удержаться. Папа кормил его вкусной едой — кусочками мяса, печеньем, разноцветными овощами, но Мэтти хотелось поесть как раньше, прижимаясь к папиному телу и высасывая по капле густое сладкое молоко.  
  
— Тихо! Тише, я говорю. Иначе придется звонить Дереку, — предупредил папа.  
  
Мэтти умолк. Он побаивался сердить Дерека. Он знал, что Дерек его любит, и Дерек ему тоже папа, но Мэтти все никак не мог взять в толк, как такое возможно.  
  
Папа был папой. А Дерек хороший, сильный и их защищает. Мэтти опять зевнул. Он хотел поплескаться в обещанной ванне — вдруг ему удастся половить пастью пузырьки? — но его снова сморила усталость. Он улегся поудобнее, выпустил когти в папины штаны и закрыл глаза. Папа приласкал его и продолжил «учиться».  
  
Задремать Мэтти не успел. Он услышал звук подъезжающей к дому машины и забеспокоился. Это был не Дерек. Мэтти поднял ухо, как его учили, прислушался, принюхался и юркнул за папину спину, прячась между ней и спинкой дивана.  
  
К ним приехала тетя Лора.  
  
Мэтти любил ее. Обычно рядом с ней ему становилось совсем спокойно и хорошо, но после Того Случая Мэтти опасался к ней приближаться.  
  
Тетя Лора сделала плохо. Папа ее накажет, если узнает.  
  
— Почему ты прячешься? — папа вытащил Мэтти из-за спины и посадил к себе на колени. — Тебе что-то приснилось? Сейчас мы…  
  
Мэтти опустил голову и прижал уши: воздух разрезал звук звонка. Дереку тоже не нравился этот шум, но им обоим приходилось терпеть. Папа не слышал гостей, как они с Дереком.  
  
— Кто-то к нам пришел, — папа встал, удерживая Мэтти на руках. — Надеюсь, это не твой дед с порцией нравоучений.  
  
Мэтти чихнул. Дед ему нравился, хотя от него тоже пахло плохим, как от Дерека. Зато дед иногда давал Мэтти Особое Лакомство, которое называлось «пончики». Ни папа, ни Дерек никогда не угощали Мэтти таким вкусным.  
  
Мэтти облизнулся при воспоминании и пропустил, как они с папой добрались до прихожей.  
  
— Лора! — обрадовался папа, открыв тете Лоре дверь. — Проходи. Но, эм, Дерека нет, мы дома вдвоем.  
  
— Значит, нам достанется больше пирога, — рассмеялась тетя Лора. — Привет, малыш!  
  
Она потрогала Мэтти по голове, и он не решился уклониться. Тетя Лора была _старшей_. Дерек говорил, что она даже старше его, но Мэтти ему не верил. Дерек был сильнее тети Лоры, Мэтти это знал.  
  
— Черничный! — папа любопытно заглянул в пакет. — Поставишь сама чайник? Мэтти капризничает, не хочу спускать его с рук.  
  
— Это Дерек его взбудоражил перед уходом? — спросила тетя Лора, пройдя на кухню. Она подошла к чайнику и стала наливать в него воду.  
  
Мэтти спрятал мордочку — чайник мог ошпарить горячим паром, это было очень больно. Хорошо, что с ним возится тетя Лора, а не папа.  
  
— Нет, никаких волчьих ссор я не видел. Наоборот, они полдня провели в спячке.  
  
— Хорошо, — тетя Лора блеснула красными глазами, и у Мэтти заболело в животе. Он заскулил и сжался.  
  
— Эй! — папа провел рукой вдоль его спины, и боль, испугавшись папу, сбежала. Мэтти расслабился и завилял хвостом. — Ты что, понял, что мы говорим про тебя?  
  
— Мне показалось, ему что-то не понравилось, — нахмурилась тетя Лора.  
  
— Брось, он просто унюхал твой черничный пирог и услышал имя Дерека. Иногда это так обидно, Эль! Я провожу с Матеушем круглые сутки, а кому достается вся любовь? _Дереку_. Матеуш с ума сходит, едва его видит!  
  
— Он его облаивает, — рассмеялась тетя Лора.  
  
— А со мной он всегда молчит. Только трется. Я наткнулся на одну теорию, там пишут, что верводети так делают в отношении своих человеческих родителей, чтобы не путать их с остальными людьми. Оставляют запах, помечают и так определяют, кто есть кто. Я бы заказал себе футболку «Матеуш, я твой отец», но, блин, он же пока читать не умеет.  
  
— Он и так не ошибается, кто ты, — возразила тетя Лора, открыв ящик с чашками. Там была и кружечка Мэтти: широкая, плоская, с ручкой в виде утки.  
  
Дерек говорил, что уток можно есть, но все равно рассердился, когда Мэтти попытался сгрызть эту.  
  
Мэтти завозился. Тетя Лора не обижала его, как во время Того Случая, но из-за ее близости Мэтти снова стало плохо внутри. Он вывернулся из папиных рук, дождался, пока его поставят на пол, и отбежал в сторону.  
  
— Никаких игр! — остановил его папа. Мэтти чуть не зарычал от досады.  
  
Вовсе он не хотел играть!  
  
— По-моему, он немного сонный, — тетя Лора присела на корточки и протянула руку. — Иди сюда, малыш.  
  
Мэтти неохотно подошел. Нельзя показывать страх, боится только добыча. Так Дерек объяснял, а Мэтти ему верил. Он дал тете Лоре себя потрогать и широко зевнул, хитро покосившись на папу.  
  
— Наверное, ты права, — с сомнением сказал папа. — Не знаю, что с ним творится. Утром, когда мы были у доктора, мне его было не успокоить, а теперь он правда вялый. Лора, я пойду его быстро искупаю и уложу. Подождешь?  
  
— Без проблем, — тетя Лора встряхнула черными волосами. У Дерека были такие же, темные-темные, только короткие. А вот папа был светлее, как Мэтти. — Я как раз заехала спросить, как прошел ваш визит к Кали.  
  
— О, мне есть, чем поделиться! — папа, не глядя, подхватил Мэтти на руки, поддерживая за живот. Мэтти блаженно растопырил все четыре лапы, чтобы они повисли в воздухе, как крылья у птички. — Я скоро!  
  
— Ладно, — тетя Лора улыбнулась, ласково рыкнула, сказав, что любит Мэтти, и осталась сидеть на кухне. Мэтти расслабился и широко развел пасть, зевая.  
  
Опасность миновала. Тетя Лора решила в этот раз не обижать Мэтти. Но он все равно пожалел, что Дерека нет дома. С ним было бы гораздо лучше. Безопаснее.  
  
Мэтти улегся на коврике, пока папа набирал в ванну теплой воды, и попробовал снова выпустить _себя_ наружу. У него раньше получалось меняться — это было весело, и папе нравилось, но после Того Случая у Мэтти все разладилось. Он тявкнул с досады, папа заговорил с ним, успокаивая, и Мэтти сдался, бросив пытаться.  
  
Он порадует папу как-нибудь потом. Когда перестанет чувствовать себя таким уставшим.  
  


  
  
Лора попрощалась со Стайлзом и вернулась в свой ниссан. Отъехала на пару кварталов, убрала стекло, впуская холодный ночной воздух, достала из бардачка сигареты и прикурила одну. Ей надо было подумать.  
  
Стройная теория рассыпалась прямо на глазах. Лора была уверена, что у Дерека проблемы с контролем. От него в последнее время исходила пугающая, давящая даже на нее, альфу, сила. Младший братишка все время казался настороженным, застывшим на грани обращения. Он уже был таким после пожара, унесшего жизни их стаи, но тогда Лора понимала, почему. Ужасная трагедия, несчастный случай, стоивший им всем потери семьи. Дерек бесновался, он потерял якорь, он был почти неуправляем. Тогда Лоре удалось вытащить его из депрессии, научить заново жить, шутить, смеяться. И проблемы с контролем ушли. А теперь…  
  
Хотя с чего она взяла, что дело в волке Дерека? У брата сейчас нет причин переживать. Он счастливо женат, искренне любит своего мальчика и их ребенка, доволен работой, а недавно еще и с ипотекой рассчитался. Единственное, что омрачает будни Дерека, это отношение к нему шерифа, отца Стайлза. Но и оно постепенно меняется к лучшему. Мало, кто способен злиться годы напролет, жизнь это не модный роман, где герои вынашивают злобу месяц за месяцем. В жизни рано или поздно прощаешь что угодно или попросту забываешь о своих переживаниях.  
  
Шериф, конечно, до сих пор недоволен скоротечным романом сына и его браком с Дереком, но он же не слепой. Видит, как оба папаши обожают свое непутевое чадо, и как бережен Дерек по отношению к своей маленькой семье.  
  
Лора вообще неплохо понимала Стайлза. Но объяснять шерифу мотивы сына она бы не рискнула. Стайлз потерял мать в невероятно уязвимом возрасте, ему только-только исполнилось девять. Случись смерть Клодии раньше или позже, он бы пережил ее легче. А так… связь с мамой порвалась, и эту дыру не могла заполнить ни забота отца, ни привязанность друзей, ни любовь мужа. Поэтому Стайлз поспешил вернуть взаимозависимость матери и ребенка, и для него не играло большей роли, что теперь он оказался по другую сторону.  
  
Своего маленького Матеуша Стайлз любил без оглядки, совершенно безумно и до чертиков трогательно. Ходил вокруг него злобным сторожевым псом, давая фору даже Дереку, сдувал с ребенка пылинки и упивался тем, что растит своего собственного сына.  
  
А вот Лора в аналогичной ситуации сделала аборт, побоявшись, что не сможет справиться с малышом, когда на ее руках остался чуть не сошедший с ума младший брат и впавший в кому дядя. Может быть, зря сделала. Но ей надо было учиться, а ждать поддержки со стороны не приходилось. Зато теперь, когда все постепенно выправлялось, она наконец сможет заняться собой. Дерек пристроен и счастлив, а Питер… Питер скоро поправится.  
  
Лора затушила сигарету и, усмехнувшись, зажгла новую. Только что она была примерной тетушкой, а теперь пародия на собственную профессию. Именно так люди и представляют себе журналисток: одинокая женщина под тридцать, дом завален бумагами, флешками и дисками, в холодильнике всегда есть фунт мороженого, а на свидании она в последний раз была еще в колледже. Потому что называть свиданиями пару встреч, закончившихся случайным и не принесшим особого удовлетворения сексом, язык не поворачивался. Ну, за исключением Дюкалиона, конечно. Вот с ним она зажгла.  
  
Оказалось, что это действительно острое ощущение: трахаться с тем, чье горло собираешься подставить под чужие когти. Лора прикрыла глаза, мысленно прокручивая их секс. Да, она все помнит, каждую подробность их акта, каждую испытанную ей эмоцию. Однажды она вставит это в книгу, выйдет честно и остро.  
  
Раскаяния за содеянное она так и не испытала. Лоре вообще чудилось, что с Дюкалионом их свела судьба. Она рылась в грязном белье местной мясобойни, по слухам, нарушавшей условия ухода за животными, когда, потянув за ниточку, разжилась слухами об одном очень опасном альфе. Оборотни редко использовали свое природное преимущество в силе, это противоречило животным инстинктам, запрещавшим убивать ради удовольствия. У вервольфов этот инстинкт был развит гораздо сильнее, чем у людей. Волки не уничтожают своих ради забавы, их нападение это всегда защита семьи, стаи или честная схватка за лучший кусок.  
  
А вот Дюкалион оказался уникумом. Он умудрился получить много силы волка и сохранить душонку человека. И предпочитал зарабатывать на жизнь, устраняя «лишних» оборотней. Людей он не трогал: любое нападение оборотней на людей вызывало повышенный интерес со стороны и полиции, и прессы, в особо кровавых случаях начинались акции протеста. Но если оборотня убивал оборотень… никого это не волновало. Лору подобная общественная позиция не устраивала, но сдавать Дюкалиона властям не хотелось. А очередной визит к Питеру занес ей в голову безумную идею.  
  
Она до сих пор не верила, что действительно сделала это. Солгала Дюкалиону, убедив, что Питер Хейл пусть и находится в состоянии овоща, все равно является главным наследником семейных денег, а Лоре бы хотелось заполучить их себе. Дюкалион согласился помочь ей с «препятствием», но Лора не обольщалась. Скорее всего, Дюкалион планировал убить их обоих — и ее, и Питера. По слухам, Дюкалион любил подпитываться кровью альф, и одинокая дурочка была для него идеальной жертвой.  
  
Наверное, он сильно удивился, когда Лора сделала ему инъекцию купленного в Мексике яда канимы, вызывавшего временный паралич, а Питер мучительно медленно драл Дюкалиону мгновенно регенерирующее горло. Они убивали его почти полчаса, Лора успела пропотеть до самых трусов, но в итоге Дюкалион издох, а Питер пошел на поправку.  
  
К сожалению, никто не предупредил их, что мало влить в умирающую бету кровь и силу альфы. Связанная с Дюкалионом друидка почувствовала смерть своего альфы и явилась мстить, а для начала едва не отравила Питера своим колдовством. И все же разобраться с Джулией было легче, чем с ее покойным альфой. Лора посоветовалась с Дитоном, изобразившим, что он не понимает, к чему ведут ее расспросы. Дитон не только подсказал, как избавиться от серийной убийцы Джулии Баккари, но и поведал об очень интересном ритуале, для которого, какое удачное совпадение, как раз требовалась кровь друида.  
  
Недобровольно отданная тоже подходила.  
  
Подробности ритуала Дитон раскрывать не стал и отправил к одной своей старой знакомой.  
  
Они с Питером казнили Джулию у корней Неметона. Лора прочитала заклинание и почти сразу ощутила эффект. Раньше Питер воспринимался ею не до конца вернувшимся, он был будто своим и одновременно чужим, а теперь их связь окрепла. Разумеется, пусть Питер и стал альфой, он попал к Лоре в подчинение. Иного варианта она и не рассматривала. Кто знает, что творится у дядюшки в голове после восьми лет растительного существования? Мать научила Лору контролировать те силы, которые выпускаешь на свет, и Лора следовала ее советам.  
  
Сигарета снова закончилась. Лора тщательно затушила окурок, кинула в рот пару драже фруктовой жвачки и наморщила лоб, вспоминая. Так, уже почти двенадцать. Сейчас братишка наверняка заехал в Старбакс: выпить американо и съесть пару пончиков.  
  
Пожалуй, она к нему присоединится. Проверит, как он, и обсудит страхи Стайлза по поводу ребенка. Лора считала их глупостью, но вдруг Стайлз прав? Лора бы не хотела потерять еще одного члена семьи из-за небрежности и невнимательности.  
  


  
  
Колокольчик на двери звякнул. Дереку даже не надо было оборачиваться, чтобы знать, кто вошел: уж свою сестру он учует где угодно. Дерек кивнул напарнику и слез с табурета. Лора не любила сидеть у стойки, ей нравились уютные столики где-нибудь у окна.  
  
— Так и знала, что ты здесь, — вместо приветствия сказала сестра. — Кофе и пончики, пока муж не видит?  
  
— Не выдавай меня, — подмигнул ей Дерек и принюхался. Настроение сразу улучшилось. От Лоры пахло Стайлзом и малышом. — Заезжала к нам?  
  
— Да, — Лора кивнула девушке за стойкой и показала в воздухе цифру два — двойная карамель, все, как любит сестра-сластена. — Стайлз упоминал, что у них с Мэтти сегодня прием у Кали. Хотела узнать, что им сказали.  
  
— Формально повода для беспокойства нет, — Дерек пожал плечами. — Но я доверяю чутью Стайлза.  
  
Лора растрепала волосы на затылке и подтянула рукава к локтям.  
  
— Вот как, — Лора задумчиво постучала кончиками пальцев по щеке. — А я как раз собиралась спросить твое мнение. Мне со стороны кажется, что ребенок в порядке, но Стайлз так обеспокоен…  
  
— Не знаю, — Дерек нахмурился. — Мэтти подозрительно сонный последние пару дней. Или он просто растет и становится спокойнее, или у нас есть проблема. Надеюсь, что все-таки первое.  
  
Лора улыбнулась и поскребла когтями Дереку по плечу, притворно царапаясь.  
  
— Да ты у нас не папа-волк, ты у нас папа-медведь, — рассмеялась она.  
  
— Эй, эй! — Дерек попытался увернуться. — Посмотрим, как ты заговоришь, когда обзаведешься своим щенком!  
  
Лора убрала руку и завела за ухо прядь волос.  
  
— Хорошо, не буду вмешиваться, — она забрала чашку у подошедшей официантки и, сощурившись, окинула Дерека взглядом. — Ты тоже не выглядишь свежим и бодрым, братишка.  
  
— Работа, — лаконично бросил Дерек. — Копы вообще редко могут похвастаться хорошим цветом лица и оптимизмом.  
  
— М-м-м, — протянула Лора. — Шериф снова к тебе придирается?  
  
— Нет, у нас временное перемирие, — отмахнулся Дерек. — Все из-за того убийства… Эй, ты же не пытаешься выведать у меня информацию, а, Эль?  
  
— Я сейчас пишу про газонокосилку-убийцу, — хмыкнула Лора. — Выкладывай, что у вас там творится. И да, я слышала про убийство. Весь город слышал.  
  
— Нечего выкладывать, мы пока собираем информацию. Судя по нашим данным, список потенциальных недоброжелателей, желавших смерти Дюкалиона, будет размером с телефонный справочник. И, знаешь, чем больше я копаюсь в этом деле, тем сильнее во мне растет желание пожать руку тому, кто его убил.  
  
Дерек засунул в рот остатки пончика и запил их мятным американо. Лора тоже сделала большой глоток своего суперкарамельного капучино. Дерек улыбнулся сестре. Раньше ему частенько было с ней неуютно — и морально, и физически. Лора давила на него сестринской заботой и альфа-силой, а теперь, кажется, научилась контролировать и то, и другое. Дереку нравилось новое положение вещей. Приятно сидеть с Лорой вот так, как нормальная семья. Обсуждать рабочую текучку, болтать про Мэтти и Стайлза. От этого веяло забытым с детства ощущением близости.  
  
— И что? Никаких нормальных подозреваемых? — спросила Лора.  
  
Дерек заметил легкое напряжение в ее голосе и позе: как же, пишет она про газонокосилки! Ладно, он не выдал ей ничего, что она не нарыла бы сама.  
  
— Увы, — Дерек развел руками. — И это плохо. На шерифа давят, дело получило огласку, и убили не какого-то случайного оборотня. Придется копать еще усиленнее.  
  
— Удачи, — пожелала Лора. Она вытащила из плетеной корзинки хлебную палочку, посыпанную кунжутом, засунула ее в рот и захрустела. Дерек взглянул на часы.  
  
— Мне пора, — немного виновато сказал он. — Придется бросить тебя здесь одну, Эль.  
  
— Защищайте город, офицер Хейл, а я смогу о себе позаботиться, — Лора отсалютовала ему палочкой.  
  
Дерек покачал головой, встал, наклонился, поцеловал сестру в лоб и подошел к кассиру. Он расплатился за свой заказ и кофе Лоры, помахал напарнику и вышел из забегаловки. До конца смены оставалось еще семь с половиной часов, а Дерек уже мечтал вернуться домой, забраться к Стайлзу в кровать и хорошенько выспаться.  
  
Да-а, раньше он представить не мог, что все так закончится. Сумасшедшее стечение обстоятельств привело к тому, что сейчас его дома ждет законный супруг и сын. После смерти родителей и гибели стаи Дерек не верил, что когда-нибудь сможет быть счастлив. Он с трудом перешел в выпускной класс, но Лора так накостыляла ему за низкую успеваемость, что Дерек компенсировал свои неудачи хорошей учебой и получил неплохие баллы по итоговым тестам. Это и отличная физическая форма помогли ему попасть в полицейскую академию, подарившую подзабытое ощущение общности. Сокурсники и преподаватели стали неплохой заменой стаи, а сознание, что теперь Дерек будет одним из тех, кто контролирует ситуацию и охраняет правопорядок, помогло выбраться из депрессии.  
  
Дерек успешно закончил обучение, получив поощрение от своих наставников, и был распределен в родной город. Тогда шериф принял его с распростертыми объятиями. Дерека немного уязвляло сочувствие в глазах шерифа Стилински, но он старательно глушил недовольство и принимал регулярно следовавшие приглашения на ужин. Дерек приходил вместе с Лорой, и пока она пыталась уговорить шерифа разболтать парочку секретов, Дерек то и дело сталкивался со Стайлзом. Тогда еще совсем юным, неопытным и алогично привлекательным. Возможно, его симпатия и легкая иррациональная влюбленность так бы и остались не озвучены и не получили развития, но Стайлз посылал настолько недвусмысленные сигналы, что Дерек сдался. Возраст согласия в Калифорнии был удачно снижен пару лет назад и составлял теперь всего шестнадцать, а уж шестнадцать Стайлзу было. Дерек, конечно, осознавал, что не стоит тискать сына своего босса, но как было удержаться?  
  
Стайлз прямо сказал, что хочет Дерека, секса, встречаться, черничных маффинов по утрам и парочку детей. К последнему пункту Дерек отнесся без должного внимания, а зря. Не то чтобы Дерек не хотел детей — очень хотел, он всегда знал, что свяжет свою жизнь именно с человеком, ведь, как известно, связь двух оборотней обречена быть бесплодной. Но когда он делал предложение Стайлзу (больше под давлением шерифа, чем по собственной воле), Дерек не рассчитывал, что все так обернется. Впрочем, теперь он был благодарен им обоим. Шериф был прав, настаивая на заключении брака: Дерек периодически ловил себя на безумных вспышках ревности, дикой, яростной и животной. Стайлз не давал весомых поводов для подобных эмоций, но Дерека порой колотило при мысли, что его мальчик мог достаться кому-то еще. Статус мужа в такие моменты неплохо успокаивал. И рождение сына, сначала казавшееся Дереку ошибкой, стало воистину самым разумным поступком в его жизни.  
  
Если бы еще не эти странные приступы, мучившие его все чаще… Дерек закусил губу и нахмурился. Он боялся озвучивать эту теорию даже мысленно, но вдруг проблемы Мэтти связаны с ним, с Дереком? Если Дерек-то порой задыхается от бушующей внутри силы оборотня, что должен чувствовать малыш, живущий пока голыми инстинктами? Дерек достаточно начитался детской литературы, описывающей волчат, чтобы знать: если ребенку неспокойно, он может плотно застрять в своей звериной шкурке, подсознательно опасаясь окружающего мира.  
  
Стайлз его убьет, если это так. Разрежет на куски ножом для хлеба и прикопает под аконитовым кустом. Дерек вздохнул.  
  
Бойд, его напарник, отвлекся от дороги и вопросительно приподнял бровь:  
  
— Проблемы, Хейл?  
  
— Нет, — отрицательно помотал головой Дерек. У них с Бойдом были хорошие отношения, но откровенничать о личном Дерек не любил. — Мечтаю о своей кровати.  
  
— Оу, — Бойд широко улыбнулся. — Хочешь спать или вспомнил о своем горячем муженьке?  
  
— Спать, — соврал Дерек. — Но и от чего поинтереснее бы не отказался.  
  
— Если бы я сейчас поехал домой, — размеренно начал Бойд, — я бы по-тихому разделся и залез в постель к Брейден. Она такая сладкая пышечка, когда спит. Так бы и сожрал.  
  
— Трахнул бы ее? — спросил Дерек, смаргивая сонливость.  
  
— Не сомневайся, — весомо ответил Бойд. — Обслужил бы по лучшему разряду. А ты своего?  
  
— Медленно-медленно, — произнес Дерек. — Люблю, когда все происходит долго. Знаешь, у Стайлза под конец в глазах появляется что-то такое… затягивающее.  
  
— Как в космос смотришь, — кивнул Бойд. — Вроде бы, ну что такого, вставил член в киску и дергаешься, как придурок, а ощущение, будто тебе сама Вселенная спела колыбельную.  
  
— Да, — Дерек оттянул воротничок форменной рубашки, начавший его придушивать.  
  
Пора завязывать с этим идиотским воздержанием. Силе Стайлза придется смириться, что ее обладателю необходимо отдавать супружеский долг. Дерек ужасно, до чертиков соскучился, и решение зародилось само: он вернется со смены, отоспится, повозится с Мэтти, а потом затащит Стайлза в спальню и сделает с ним парочку очень грязных вещей.  
  
Постоянно вспыхивающее в венах возбуждение ничуть не помогало контролировать себя, а срыв себе Дерек позволить не мог. Не теперь, когда он делит дом с человеком и маленьким сынишкой.  
  


  
  
Дерек зевнул и открыл глаза. Утром, после смены, он заехал к Дитону, и короткий разговор так его взбудоражил, что Дерек проболтался на ногах до часу дня. С одной стороны, это было хорошо: у Стайлза появилась возможность без помех заняться утренними делами, пока Дерек лениво играл с Мэтти. Но были и побочные эффекты — Дерек проспал почти до ужина, и теперь ему точно предстоит бессонная ночь.  
  
В лучших волчьих традициях.  
  
Впрочем, ему было, чем себя занять.  
  
Дерек откинул одеяло, растер виски и поморщился. Сбитый режим сна давал о себе знать. Дико хотелось пить, голова побаливала, тело ощущалось совершенно чужим. Дерек скривился, посмотрел на тумбочку и невольно расплылся в улыбке — на ней стояла большая чашка воды, под которую была засунута записка. На листе бумаги красной акварелью было кривовато выведено «проснись и пой!», а чуть ниже стоял отпечаток крошечной лапки. Мэтти нравилось рисовать вместе с родителями, пусть он пока и не мог держать кисточку.  
  
Петь Дерек, конечно, не стал, но воду с удовольствием выпил. Он потянулся, разминая мышцы, еще раз зевнул, широко раскрыв рот, и пошел в ванную. Контрастный душ приведет его в чувство.  
  
— Так-так-так, — пробормотал Дерек, освежившись, переодевшись и спустившись в гостиную. — Развлекаетесь?  
  
Стайлз виновато обернулся, бессознательно пряча пульт от приставки за спину. Мэтти вскочил и восторженно завилял хвостиком, не решившись залаять.  
  
— Мы играем, — заявил Стайлз. — Чтобы тебе не мешать.  
  
— Ему полгода, а ты уже приучаешь его к видеоиграм, — покачал головой Дерек. — Что видит наш щенок? Как ты рубишь плохих парней в капусту?  
  
— Он же оборотень! Хищник! Ар-р-р-р! — Стайлз махнул в воздухе рукой, согнув пальцы, чтобы она была похожа на звериную лапу. — И вообще, я не виноват.  
  
— И какое будет оправдание на этот раз? — спросил Дерек, подходя вплотную к дивану, где устроилась его семья.  
  
— Мы с Матеушем бегали, я не заметил стол и врезался в него лодыжкой. Травма, Дерек! Поэтому мы играем в тихую игру, где мне не надо шевелиться, — с торжеством объяснил Стайлз.  
  
— Я надеюсь, Мэтти унаследовал мою координацию движений, — хмыкнул Дерек и наклонился, положив руку на затылок Стайлза. Тот послушно приподнял подбородок, ожидая быстрый домашний поцелуй, но Дерек без труда раздвинул языком мягкие губы и проник внутрь рта. Мэтти недовольно пискнул, Стайлз вздрогнул, но Дерек его не отпустил, целуя, как хотелось: мокро и нахально, как во время занятий любовью.  
  
— Ты чего это? — удивленно шепнул Стайлз, когда они закончили. — Дерек?  
  
— Ничего, — Дерек легко царапнул Стайлзу затылок. — Я сказал тебе «привет».  
  
— Ты сказал мне то, что обычно не произносят при детях, — возразил Стайлз. — Тебе приснилось что-то _особенное_?  
  
— Да. Как твой отец говорит, что я — идеальный муж для его сына, — пошутил Дерек. — Эй, парень, ну-ка иди сюда!  
  
Мэтти прыгнул к нему навстречу, Дерек поймал в воздухе довольно упитанное тельце и чмокнул прохладный влажный нос волчонка. Мэтти лизнул его в губы и запищал, делясь своей щенячьей радостью.  
  
— Не тряси его, он недавно поел, — предостерег Стайлз. — Дерек, положи ребенка и не разбалуй его! Время видел? Скоро спать ложиться.  
  
— Да помолчи ты, — Дерек поставил щенка на диван, почесал за ушами и посмотрел в сторону кухни. — А что у нас на ужин?  
  
— Макароны с сыром, — оповестил Стайлз. — Могу поделиться заначкой с наггетсами.  
  
— Посмотрим, — честно признался Дерек, ощутив воистину волчий аппетит.  
  
Стайлз наклонился, собираясь убрать приставку, и Дерек, улучив момент, поцеловал его в шею — сзади, между вторым и третьим позвонком. Еще одна ласка, приберегаемая им обычно для постели.  
  
— Так, — Стайлз нашарил пульт и выключил телевизор. — Все с вами ясно, офицер Хейл.  
  
— Напишете на меня жалобу? — Дерек приподнял брови.  
  
Стайлз положил ладонь ему на живот поверх футболки и поскреб ткань пальцами.  
  
— М-м-м, я подумаю, — Стайлз ему подмигнул и вернулся к обычному выражению лица. — Пойдем. Ты поешь, а мы с тобой посидим.  
  
— Ты тоже уже поужинал? — уточнил Дерек, зная привычку Стайлза забывать о еде.  
  
— Да, — уверил его Стайлз. — Оказывается, нянчась с малышом, организовываешь не только его жизнь, но и свою.  
  
Мэтти согласно что-то пролаял. Дерек тихонько провыл сыну одобрение, и тот засиял. Стайлз закинул приставку в коробку и поморщился, потревожив больную ногу. Дерек вздохнул, подошел к дивану и встал к Стайлзу спиной.  
  
— Залезай.  
  
— Что?  
  
Дерек обернулся.  
  
— Залезай. Я тебя покатаю.  
  
Наверное, будь они оба другими людьми — нормальнее, взрослее, разумнее — они бы так не развлекались. Но в Стайлзе осталось много детского, да и Дереку хотелось расслабиться после работы и повалять дурака. Стайлз, засияв не хуже Мэтти, встал на диване в полный рост, крепко обхватил Дерека за шею и, примерившись, запрыгнул. Дерек поймал его ноги под коленками, чуть согнулся и зашагал вперед.  
  
— Я наездник на волке! Помнишь, в «Героях» такие были? — возбужденно шепнул Стайлз на ухо Дереку.  
  
— Помню. Такие зеленые гоблины, — отозвался тот, внимательно смотря под ноги. Мэтти, завидев веселье, решил присоединиться, и теперь крутился в ногах Дерека, звонко лая.  
  
— Они наносили… двойной удар-р-р! — рассмеялся Стайлз и, опустив голову, дважды нежно куснул Дерека за ухо. — А мне нравится получать ушибы! Ты раньше чаще меня катал.  
  
— Раньше мы и в кровати чаще не спали, чем спали, — Дерек остановился, и Стайлз слез с него, перебравшись на кухонный стул. Дерек достал из холодильника макароны и сунул их в микроволновку. — Ты похудел. Стал легче.  
  
— Я очень неплохо похудел полгода назад, помнишь? — Стайлз достал из ящика столовые приборы. — А с тех пор мне было некогда лениться и отъедаться. Я бы обвинил во всем тебя, но гиперактивность Матеуш явно унаследовал от меня.  
  
— Фуф, — Дерек притворно вытер пота со лба. — Повезло мне!  
  
Стайлз захрустел крекером из вазочки, набитой печеньем, орешками и сладкими хлопьями.  
  
— Если это был намек на твое беспокойство — зря, — сказал он серьезным тоном. — Я отлично себя чувствую. Не всем быть массивными, смирись. Ты сам решил, что тебя возбуждают тощие парни, и вот он я.  
  
Дерек закатил глаза и вытащил из микроволновки дымящуюся тарелку. Запахло расплавленным сыром и свежей вкусной едой, в животе моментально заурчало от голода. Мэтти принялся настойчиво нюхать воздух, но выпрашивать подачку не стал. Значит, мальчик действительно сыт. Дерек сел за стол, забрал у Стайлза вилку и покачал головой:  
  
— Ты не тощий, у тебя нормальное телосложение. И да — это было беспокойство.  
  
— Я ценю, — Стайлз отсалютовал ему еще одним крекером. — Ешь свой ужин и мысленно готовься: сегодня ты читаешь Мэтти сказку на ночь.  
  
— Ладно, — Дерек запихнул в рот макароны и замычал от удовольствия.  
  
Стайлз довольно улыбнулся, подхватил на руки начавшего зевать сына и потер свой свежий синяк на лодыжке. Дерек взглянул за окно, где успело стемнеть, повел плечами и расслабился.  
  
В присутствии его мини-стаи все дурные мысли лопались, как мыльные пузыри в ванночке Мэтти.  
  


  
  
— Никогда не задумывался над тем, какая эта книжка страшная, — Дерек плотно закрыл дверь в их со Стайлзом спальню и поставил радионяню на комод.  
  
— Волшебник страны Оз? — спросил Стайлз. — Да уж. Сплошные ужасы, ты прав!  
  
— А я не понимаю, почему ты иронизируешь, — рассердился Дерек. — Там все время кого-то убивают. На гребаную ведьму свалился домик, как ты думаешь, что от нее осталось? Я однажды видел, как на автомеханика упал джип. Криминалисты парня просто соскребали! А сейчас я читал Мэтти, как Дровосек убил сорок волков. У него же будут кошмары, почему ты выбрал именно эту книжку?  
  
— У него не будет кошмаров, — отмахнулся Стайлз. — Я в детстве обожал «Волшебника». Приключения же! И моральные ценности, Дерек. Добро побеждает зло.  
  
— А девочкой Дороти ты себя не представлял? — Дерек скрестил руки на груди.  
  
— Возможно. Смотри, прошли годы — и у меня есть славный маленький Тото и…  
  
— Вот сейчас осторожнее, — предостерег Дерек. — Ты затеял игру в опасные сравнения.  
  
— …и сам Гудвин, великий и ужасный, — рассмеялся Стайлз. — Хватит критиковать мои методы воспитания. Ты читал ребенку американскую классику, этой книжке больше века.  
  
— Ладно, ладно. Но я бы предпочел «Тома Сойера».  
  
— Считаешь, Матеуш недостаточно пакостит? Время подавать ему дурные идеи? Думаю, мы пока обойдемся без старины Тома.  
  
Дерек вздохнул. В этих спорах всегда выигрывал Стайлз. У Дерека просто не хватало духу упираться до конца. Он постоянно чувствовал вину, что проводит меньше времени с малышом, чем Стайлз, хотя его никто за это не упрекал.  
  
— Все равно он ничего не понимает, — успокоил сам себя Дерек, мысленно прокручивая в голове прочитанную сцену. — Ему просто нравится звук наших голосов.  
  
— Да, — кивнул Стайлз. — Я могу ему мои учебники читать, он не заметит разницы. Но приятнее читать любимую книжку.  
  
Дерек улыбнулся. Он припомнил детские фотографии Стайлза — тот был пухлощекий, неуклюжий, с вечно приоткрытым ртом и вороньим гнездом на голове. Его накрыло привычной нежностью к мужу, быстро трансформировавшейся в иное, менее возвышенное чувство.  
  
— И… вот он. Фирменный плотоядный взгляд, — прокомментировал Стайлз. — Дерек, мы же обсуждали.  
  
— Угу, — согласился Дерек, подходя к Стайлзу, сидевшему на кровати с планшетом. — Ты что-то там говорил.  
  
— Да кто-то нарывается, — Стайлз приподнял брови. — Дошел до ручки, Хейл? В штанах горит?  
  
— И это еще я нарываюсь? — Дерек забрал у Стайлза планшет и запихал его подальше. — Где мой гарантированный законом секс?  
  
Стайлз провел руками по бокам Дерека и прищурился:  
  
— А если я тебе откажу — потребуешь в судебном порядке?  
  
— Конечно, — согласился Дерек, укладывая Стайлза на спину и оседлывая его бедра. — А когда выиграю дело — издержки пойдут за твой счет.  
  
— У нас уже есть одна такая издержка, — хмыкнул Стайлз. — Блин, ладно, уговорил. Иди сюда.  
  
Стайлз порывисто дернул Дерека на себя и первым его поцеловал — жадно и напористо.  
  
— Оп-па, да не один я тут соскучился, — довольно выдохнул Дерек, неуклюже задирая Стайлзу футболку.  
  
— Ну что ты, мне совершенно пофиг, что рядом болтается мой сексуальный муж, а я вынужден быстренько передергивать в туалете, пока Матеуш смотрит рекламу газировки.  
  
— Почему ему так нравится реклама? — привычно удивился Дерек.  
  
— Не сейчас, — Стайлз пихнул его коленом. — Внимание на Стайлза, пожалуйста. Крышесносный секс. Я хочу крышесносный секс! Только по-тихому.  
  
Дерек едва не зарычал. Это было совершенно ненормально, но постоянные подтверждения, что Стайлз не просто партнер и любовник Дерека, а еще и отец его сына, только усиливали его возбуждение.  
  
Он избавил Стайлза от футболки, снял свою и стянул со своего мальчика пижамные штаны и дурацкие трусы с пуговичками спереди. Дерек такие никогда не носил, а Стайлзу нравились.  
  
— Почему мы никогда не играем в постели? — вдруг пробормотал Стайлз. — В копа и преступника, например. У тебя же есть форма, наручники, пистолет, а я видел столько заключенных! Я даже могу копировать акцент и…  
  
— Я бы сказал тебе заткнуться, но твоя болтовня сбивает мне возбуждение, и в данной ситуации это хорошо, — Дерек обхватил член Стайлза и провел ладонью вверх-вниз. Лизнул головку и жестко пососал.  
  
Стайлз застонал и вжался голыми ягодицами в простыню. Дерек перелег поудобнее, раздвинул ему ноги и продолжил ласкать Стайлза языком, чувствуя, как его член постепенно встает, твердеет, наливается кровью.  
  
— Сегодня у нас полная программа? — подал голос Стайлз, дыша с присвистом. Стонать он не решался и плотно стискивал зубы.  
  
— Не сомневайся, — Дерек потер пальцем сухой сжавшийся анус. — Кое-кого пора оттрахать.  
  
— Кое-кто полностью «за», — Стайлз шире раздвинул ноги и бесстыже толкнулся Дереку в рот. — Так почему твои пальцы еще не во мне?  
  
Дерек отстранился, потянул Стайлза за бедра, стаскивая пониже, и нахмурился, вглядываясь ему в лицо.  
  
— Что?  
  
Дерек молча взял Стайлза за ногу, слегка повернул и звонко шлепнул по показавшейся ягодице. Сжал ее рукой, так, чтобы ногти вонзились в плоть, и отпустил. Стайлз улыбнулся, закусывая губу. Внутри Дерека щекотало знакомое чувство непонятной, безвредной злости. Ему хотелось укусить Стайлза, отшлепать, залепить ему оплеуху, встряхнуть — так, чтобы голова моталась на шее. Его хотелось выдрать до криков и слез, а потом обнять, поцеловать и принести ему молока с печеньем.  
  
Дерек подозревал, что вот это идиотское чувство и называется любовью в его конкретном случае.  
  
— Можешь не растягивать, — сказал Стайлз, видимо, словив настроение Дерека. — Смажь меня и вставляй.  
  
— Уверен? — Дерек бережно поцеловал Стайлзу нижнюю губу, хватанул ее и пососал.  
  
— Да, — шепнул тот и погладил Дерека по волосам. — Не тяни. Ты, наверное, и не догадываешься, чувак, как я тебя хочу. Даже отец на днях спросил, не в ссоре ли мы с тобой.  
  
— Мне не по себе от того, что твой отец знает, когда у тебя недоеб, — признался Дерек, выдавливая приготовленную смазку на пальцы и проводя ими по охотно раскрывающимся мышцам ануса.  
  
— Мне тоже, — Стайлз поерзал и выдохнул, стоило пальцам пройтись по дырке изнутри. — Дерек?  
  
— Сейчас, — Дерек смазал и себя, провел рукой, уговаривая член, что еще чуть-чуть, самую капельку — и они будут внутри, и вошел.  
  
Стайлз качнулся, принимая Дерека в себя целиком, блаженно выругался и обнял его за шею. Укусил за мочку уха, выдохнул признание в любви и поцеловал в шею. Дерек обнял Стайлза за талию и начал двигаться — медленно, привыкая и вспоминая успевшие подзабыться ощущения. Они точно сделали слишком большой перерыв.  
  
— О мой бог, — Стайлз раскинул руки во всю ширь. — Дерек, попробуешь сменить ритм, или выйти, или выдумать какую-нибудь штучку, я тебя, мать твою, убью.  
  
— Удачно попал? — самодовольно спросил Дерек, изо всех сил сосредоточившись на разговоре. Было бы обидно спустить через полминуты после такого долгого ожидания.  
  
— Идеально попал, — Стайлз закрыл глаза. — Я еще в десять понял, что нет ничего лучше члена. Сначала меня радовал мой собственный, теперь появился новый любимчик.  
  
Дерек поймал его губы своими и стал их целовать, повторяя поцелуй в гостиной. Стайлз охотно включился, нежно отзываясь в ответ — грубости сейчас не хотелось никому из них. Дерек двигался внутри, размеренно подталкивая их обоих к оргазму, а Стайлз помогал им удержаться на плаву, сдерживая Дерека своими ласками.  
  
С заключением брака и совместной жизнью их постельное поведение изменилось. Практически ушел в прошлое яростный, безудержный трах, в котором было больше адреналина, чем страсти. Зато появилось вот это: настроенность друг на друга, позволявшая полностью расслабиться и словить острый кайф даже от скучной миссионерской позы.  
  
Потому что в этой позе с Дереком лежал Стайлз, а не никто другой, и это давало по мозгам больше, чем самые грязные фантазии.  
  
— Посмотри на меня, — попросил Дерек, положив ладонь на щеку Стайлза.  
  
У того в ответ дрогнули ресницы, веки приподнялись. Стайлз моргнул и уставился на Дерека совершенно пьяным, счастливым взглядом. Верно Бойд говорил — вот он, космос, диаметром в полдюйма. Губы Стайлза дернулись в намеке на улыбку, Дерек потерся щекой о линию челюсти и крепко обнял Стайлза, ощутив, как стало мокро животу. Они кончали как могли молча — у Мэтти действительно был ненормально чуткий слух, но, кажется, все-таки прокололись. Не успел Дерек вытащить член, а Стайлз толком отдышаться, как из радионяни послышалось хныканье и поскуливание.

— Черт, — Стайлз недовольно повел плечом. — Я хотел пообниматься.  
  
Дерек, уже разыскивая на полу свои штаны, кивнул:  
  
— Я бы тоже не отказался. Я его проверю, вернусь, и мы будем обниматься столько, сколько ты захочешь.  
  
— Отличная идея, но меня же вырубит через две минуты. Обнимешь меня во сне, — проворчал Стайлз, вытирая себе между ног влажной салфеткой. — Почему всегда так? Сегодня нам ничто не мешало. Мой супердруид не высовывался, до полнолуния еще далеко — ты спокойный, но нет. Кому-то надо попищать.  
  
— Мы его любим, — напомнил им обоим Дерек. — Вроде бы очень сильно.  
  
— У него будет комендантский час с девяти вечера, пока он не закончит школу, — мстительно предрек Стайлз, отчаянно зевая. — А всех, кто ему понравится, ты будешь пробивать по базе данных.  
  
— И он сбежит от нас в четырнадцать, — закончил за него Дерек. Он крепко стиснул Стайлза в объятиях, легко поцеловал в губы и покосился на радионяню: поскуливание стало громче и отчаяннее. — Я пошел спасать мини-Росомаху.  
  
— Да пребудет с тобой Сила, — Стайлз тоже поцеловал его и легонько отпихнул от себя.  
  
Дерек встал, вышел из комнаты, выключив сонному Стайлзу свет, и добрался до комнаты Мэтти. Заглянул внутрь и усмехнулся: щенок тут же поднял голову, блестя в темноте глазами. Проснулся, значит, и испугался.  
  
— Надеюсь, ты не спишь не из-за дурацкой книжки и вызванных ею кошмаров, — вполголоса произнес Дерек, заходя внутрь. Он дошел до свитого для Мэтти гнездышка из несколько одеялец и погладил сына по голове и вдоль подрагивающей от страха спинки. Светлая шерсть легла ровным гладким полотном, Мэтти снова заскулил, но теперь уже благодарно, а не встревожено. Дерек напряженно прислушался и убедился, что Стайлз засыпает. Можно рискнуть.  
  
Дерек на цыпочках дошел до двери, закрыл ее, снял с себя штаны, оставшись полностью голым и, сосредоточившись, обернулся.  
  
Полностью. Как если бы Дерек был альфой. Ведь обычные оборотни теряли возможность полного обращения еще в детском возрасте — обычно к пяти годам скелет перестраивался настолько, что сил перекинуться не хватало. Дерек тоже разучился, а несколько недель назад… что-то в нем изменилось.  
  
Дерек запрыгнул на лежанку к Мэтти, лизнул ему мордочку, аккуратно куснул его, не давая расшалиться, и свернулся вокруг сына в кольцо. Мэтти моментально зарылся в него весь целиком — уперся лапами, вытянулся и прижался, спрятался в густой черной шерсти. Дерек положил морду поудобнее, закрыл глаза, впадая в волчью дремоту, и вспомнил удивление Дитона, когда тот услышал причину визита Дерека.  
  
Но иных объяснений не предвиделось. Дерек перерыл все сохранившиеся от матери записи, просмотрел нестандартные дела в базе, проштудировал медицинские справочники и книги по вервобиологии, даже под шумок навестил библиотеку, где разжился кипой всевозможных сказок и старых легенд.  
  
Кажется, в его генетическом коде оказалась спрятана редкая мутация, решившая проявить себя сейчас. В медсправочниках ее определяли как «синдром нарастающей силы», а старые легенды красиво называли таких оборотней «истинными альфами».  
  
И пусть Дерек пока не разобрался, как ко всему этому относиться, сомневаться не приходилось. Дитон, отойдя от шока, подтвердил догадку Дерека, пообещал разузнать, чем грозит такой рост силы, и дал слово держать язык за зубами.  
  
Шериф точно что-нибудь отстрелит Дереку, если узнает, что тот не просто оборотень, а альфа с большим потенциалом.  
  


Улица выглядела пустынной. Если мимо и проезжали машины, то лишь затем, чтобы заехать на одну из подъездных дорожек и исчезнуть в гараже. Солнце медленно клонилось к горизонту, окрашивая растущие на обочине деревья в красный и оранжевый. Этот район был одним из новых в городе. Некоторые дома и вовсе пока пустовали без хозяев. Слишком высокая цена, не каждому по карману. А так не район, а райский уголок, мечта домохозяек!

Стайлз вел машину, хмуро смотря вперед и изредка поглядывая на навигатор: сверялся с маршрутом. В конце улицы дорога брала влево, и начинался лес. Стайлз хотел уже поднажать, чтобы поскорее оказаться на месте, но навигатор просигналил о конце пути. Стайлз с удивлением сбросил скорость и припарковался возле одноэтажного бледно-желтого коттеджа с высоким крытым крыльцом. На сторону улицы выходило лишь одно окно, вероятно, окно гостиной, и оно оказалось занавешено. Был ли кто дома, Стайлз затруднялся сказать. Но он надеялся, что мисс Морелл не забыла о встрече и ждет его.

Матеуш тихо проскулил, и Стайлз тут же погладил сына по шерстке. Обычно волчонок ездил на заднем сидении, но в последнее время он страшно нервничал и плакал, если родителей не было поблизости. Вот и сейчас, стоило Стайлзу погладить Матеуша, свернувшегося на переднем сидении, как он сразу успокоился и продолжил спать. Вид у него с каждым днем становился все утомленней, но к Кали Стайлз решил его больше не возить. Ничего нового она им не скажет. Опять загонит свою теорию про секс или «плохого отца». Стайлз знал, что дело совсем не в этом. И лишь уверился в своих догадках позавчера утром, когда Дерек ушел на дежурство.

Стайлз завтракал на кухне, а Матеуш лежал в мягком уголке и с упоением грыз подаренный Скоттом мячик. Кофеварка с громким щелчком выключилась, и Стайлз налил себе вторую порцию кофе. Пока Дерека не было дома, он мог себя чуть-чуть побаловать. Вернувшись за стол, Стайлз отпил из кружки и зашипел, обжегшись. Матеуш встал, отпихнул лапой мячик и подошел к его стулу, уселся на пол и коротко тявкнул, выпрашивая вкусненькое. Стайлз привычно помотал головой, не глядя на ребенка, и зевнул. В ту ночь сила не позволила ему нормально выспаться и он, вздрагивая, просыпался каждый час. Уже под утро Дерек не выдержал, прижал его к себе, и только тогда Стайлза сморил спокойный сон. Который, впрочем, не продлился долго.

— Нет, Мэтти, кофе тебе нельзя, — Стайлз потер лицо и посмотрел на сына. — Даже не прос…

И не поверил своим глазам: Матеуш сидел у его ног и тихонько стучал светлым пушистым хвостиком об пол, его ушки стояли торчком, а во взгляде горела мольба. Все было как всегда, кроме одной детали — глаза Матеуша горели ярко-голубым. Стайлза бросило в жар, а в горле тут же пересохло. Матеуш нахмурился, совсем как Дерек, опустил на мгновение мордочку, почесал передней лапой нос и звонко тявкнул, а когда снова задрал голову, его глазки были нормальными. Стайлз отодвинулся на стуле и взял Матеуша к себе на колени, испытывая ужас пополам с удовлетворением.

Кали ошибалась, а он был прав. Ждать бессмысленно.

Естественно, он рассказал обо всем Дереку. Сразу же позвонил и в легкой панике описал увиденное. Дерек к новости отнесся скептически и велел присматривать за Матеушем до его приезда. Он был на выезде и никак не мог отпроситься. Пока они ждали, Стайлз точно уверился, что ему не померещилось: глаза волчонка еще несколько раз вспыхнули голубым. А стоило Дереку приехать, у них состоялся изумительно увлекательный разговор об их полугодовалом сыне с глазами убийцы. Стайлз был неприятно удивлен, когда Дерек неожиданно вспылил и в мягкой форме предположил, что за ребенком нужно было лучше смотреть, и припомнил Стайлзу привычку отпускать Матеуша побегать в лесу. Конечно же, Дерек быстро понял свою ошибку, но было поздно. Стайлз ничего не ответил на извинения, взял ноутбук и ушел на кухню, оставив спящего сына на отца.

Нет, Стайлз разберется сам.

Все дела были отодвинуты в сторону на следующие несколько дней. Дерек пытался вывести его на разговор, но у Стайлза не было времени _разговаривать_ , у них были реальные проблемы, и он во многом подозревал свою вину. От этого удушающего чувства хотелось провалиться сквозь землю.

Матеушу становилось хуже все быстрее.

Стайлз излазил все форумы, посвященные верводетям, их воспитанию и проблемам, но ничего толкового так и не нашел. Правда, в одной теме, где оставляли отзывы о врачах-специалистах, все же нашлась зацепка. Почти все родители хвалили Кали, а если к ней и возникали претензии, то критиковали не ее профессиональную компетентность, а писали что-то вроде «она на меня высокомерно посмотрела!». Но Стайлз, скривившись, даже не стал читать хвалебные и не очень «простыни» в ее честь. Зато обратил внимание на интересный факт: с еще б _о_ льшим жаром, чем тот, с каким восхваляли Кали, люди ругали и делились слухами по поводу другого первоклассного специалиста — Морелл. Многие мамочки писали об отвратительном характере, о хамстве, завышенном прейскуранте и ее чувстве собственной важности. Вот только сколько бы они не распылялись из-за личности Морелл, их дети так или иначе выздоравливали или шли на поправку. Но в этом, конечно же, они видели только заслугу прекрасной Кали, к которой обратились после «того ужасного вервопедиатора».

Правда, были и те, кто благодарил Морелл за спасенные жизни своих волчат. Поговаривали, что она «смотрит в суть вещей». Что это значило, никто не объяснял, но некоторые соглашались.

Стайлз перерыл весь материал, который был в сети насчет этой загадочной Морелл. Несколько лет назад она была весьма уважаемым вервопедиатром, но после загадочной автомобильной аварии, в которой погиб ее отец, Морелл уволилась из клиники и стала принимать на дому. Причем — не всех. Больше ничего интересного в официальных источниках не было. Кроме одного факта: Морелл являлась родной сестрой Алана Дитона, а значит, была потомственным друидом.

Вчера вечером, пока Дерек был в душе, Стайлз позвонил ей и договорился о встрече. Интуиция подсказывала, что нужно рискнуть.

— Ну что? — с теплотой в голосе спросил Стайлз у сонного Матеуша. Тот поднял мордочку и печально посмотрел по сторонам. Сегодня ребенку стало еще хуже. Он почти не лаял, не бегал, не играл, а только лежал и тихо поскуливал. Стайлз дышать нормально не мог, когда видел сына таким. — Пойдем к тете доктору?

Матеуш безразлично зевнул, широко разинув пасть, и положил мордочку на передние лапы, собираясь снова заснуть. Стайлз посмотрел на дом Морелл, вдохнул-выдохнул, успокаиваясь, и вылез из джипа. Хватит тянуть. Чем быстрее начнется, тем быстрее закончится.

Он открыл дверь с пассажирской стороны и взял на руки сонного волчонка, который, казалось, даже не обратил внимания, что его куда-то несут.

Стайлз перекинул через плечо сумку с вещами и документами Матеуша, закрыл джип и уверенно направился к дому. Кали была оборотнем и смотрела на Стайлза, как на человека, но он был не просто человеком, он был друидом. Может быть, другой друид сможет его понять?

Они успели подняться по ступенькам крыльца, когда входная дверь распахнулась и на пороге застыла девушка. Стайлз едва не шагнул назад от испуга. Морелл пристально посмотрела ему в глаза, но на ее лице не отразилось ни намека на какую-либо эмоцию. Одета она была просто: узкие синие джинсы и хлопковая кофта темно-бордового цвета. Длинные распущенные волосы доходили почти до пояса.

— Думала, уже не зайдешь, — Морелл вмиг переменилась, коротко улыбнувшись, и отошла в сторону, пропуская их в дом.

— Что, многих клиентов потеряли, мисс Морелл? — не задумываясь, спросил Стайлз, а потом прикусил язык и прижал Матеуша к себе сильнее. Что он творит? Он же не злить ее приехал!

— Те, кому действительно нужна была помощь, возвращались, — пожала плечами Морелл. Она махнула рукой в сторону гостиной.

Стайлз угадал насчет окна. Вот только он никак не ожидал, что дом окажется настолько маленьким и тесным. Наверное, такой эффект создавали многочисленные книжные полки и достаточно небольшая по размеру гостиная, в которой было чересчур много мебели: диван, два кресла, низкий деревянный столик, снова книжные шкафы и камин, у которого аккуратно лежали дрова.

Морелл села в одно из кресел, а Стайлз осторожно расположился на диване. Матеуш пошевелил ушами, поднял мордочку и повел носом, жадно вдыхая новые запахи. Стайлз погладил его, показывая, что все хорошо, а потом поднял взгляд на Морелл, чтобы начать рассказ, но передумал. Морелл внимательно разглядывала Матеуша. Тот повернул голову в ее сторону и уставился в ответ. Морелл медленно наклонилась вперед, и Матеуш повторил ее движение.

У Стайлза перехватило дыхание от страха. Происходило что-то странное, что-то, чего он не понимал. А еще он чувствовал усиливающуюся дрожь сына.

Морелл потянулась к нему рукой, продолжая неотрывно смотреть волчонку в глаза, и Стайлз уже хотел вмешаться, как вдруг Матеуш громко тявкнул. Морелл вжало в спинку кресла, которое проехало по полу и врезалось в шкаф. Сверху посыпались книги, но ни одна не коснулась пола. Морелл подняла руки, прикрывая голову, и книги встали на свои места.

— Твою мать, — выдохнул Стайлз, вскочил, схватил ребенка и рванул к выходу. Хватит с него этого дерьма. Нахуй.

— Стой! Стайлз! Стой! — закричала ему Морелл, впиваясь пальцами в подлокотники кресла. Стайлз замер и обернулся. Морелл выглядела уставшей и потрепанной.

— Что это только что было? — тихо и угрожающе спросил он. Сила разлилась по мышцам, кожу начало легонько покалывать. Он готов был в любой момент дать отпор. Если она хоть пальцем тронет его мини-Росомаху, он ее убьет, нахрен!

— Он, — ответила Морелл и указала пальцем на дрожащего у Стайлза в руках Матеуша.

— Что? Это невозможно, — тихо возразил Стайлз.

— Сядь.

Морелл помассировала пальцами виски, встала и пододвинула кресло на место, с недовольством заметив царапины на полу. Она потерла одну носком серой тапочки, вздохнула и села.

Стайлз помялся на пороге гостиной, но все же вернулся на диван.

— Что это было? — снова спросил он, поглаживая напуганного Матеуша. Волчонок совсем ослаб и тыкался носом Стайлзу в футболку. От свойственного ему любопытства не осталось и следа.

— Я заметила, что его глаза стали голубыми, — осторожно подбирая слова, произнесла Морелл.

— Он никого не убивал.

Морелл улыбнулась и взглянула на него снисходительно:

— Я и не собиралась обвинять полугодовалого щенка в убийстве. Поэтому и решила посмотреть.

— Посмотреть? Ты его напугала!

— А он меня ударил, ты это проглядел? — с улыбкой спросила она. Стайлз только губы поджал. На это ему и правда нечего было возразить. Морелл молчала какое-то время, разглядывая то Стайлза, то Матеуша, а потом нахмурилась и строгим тоном спросила: — Почему ты не заметил?

— Что не заметил?

— То, что происходит с твоим сыном. Ты ведь тоже друид. И насколько я слышала, подающий надежды, нет? Слухи врут?

В ее голосе было столько негодования, что Стайлз даже опешил. Она наезжает на него, что он чего-то там не заметил? Ах, не заметил…

— Я заметил, — в тон ей ответил Стайлз. Матеуш устало поднял головку и завыл, едва раскрывая пасть. Ребенок ощущал его эмоции и беспокоился. Стайлз стиснул зубы, почесал Матеуша за ушком и уже спокойней продолжил, не отрывая от него глаз: — Я чувствовал, что что-то с ним не так, но не мог понять, что именно. Он не обращался. Раньше были попытки, но потом как отрезало.

— Почему не обратился за помощью?

Стайлз вскинул на нее взгляд и злобно усмехнулся:

— О-о-о, я обращался! Несколько раз обращался. К лучшему вервопедиатру города.

— Кали, — устало вздохнула Морелл и отвернулась. Ее лицо на мгновение исказилось странной злобой, смешанной с усталостью. Наверняка у этих двоих были свои счеты.

— Да, именно к ней.

— И что она тебе сказала?

— Сказала не волноваться. Мол, все со временем нормализуется, и он полностью обратится…

— Обратится? — резко перебила его Морелл. — Ты, должно быть, шутишь.

Стайлз покачал головой и уже приготовился к следующей порции обвинений. Эта докторша абсолютно подтверждала то, что писали о ней в интернете. Однако Морелл встала с кресла, обошла разделявший их столик и опустилась на колени перед ним и волчонком. Она протянула руку к Матеушу и испытывающе посмотрела на Стайлза. Тот замешкался, но все же кивнул, давая свое разрешение. Морелл опустила руку на светлую шерстку и ласково погладила вдоль спинки, потом уверенно перевернула сына животиком кверху. Матеуш сонно захлопал голубыми глазками и недовольно, скрипуче закряхтел. Стайлз сглотнул появившийся в горле ком и поджал губы, поддерживая сына двумя руками, чтобы тот не свалился с его колен.

— Дай руку, — сказала Морелл. Стайлз протянул ей свою ладонь, и Морелл положила ее туда, где билось сердечко Матеуша. — Будь внимательным. Почувствуй ритм. Позволь своей силе узнать все за тебя.

— Я могу ему навредить, — Стайлз попробовал отдернуть руку, но Морелл крепко схватила его запястье и вернула на место. — Я не контролирую это настолько хорошо, чтобы использовать на своем ребенке!

— Я тебя подстрахую. Ты не навредишь. Доверься мне.

Стайлз замер, глядя ей в глаза, а потом услышал тоненькое поскуливание и сдался. Расслабиться получилось не с первого раза, у Стайлза ушло минуты две, а то и три. Он так сильно боялся причинить вред Матеушу или Дереку, что отвык чувствовать безмятежное спокойствие и расслабленность. В книгах, которые он читал, авторы не рекомендовали так закрываться, но Стайлз решил подумать об этом позже.

— А теперь прислушайся к нему, — шепнула Морелл.

И Стайлз прислушался. Вначале он ничего не чувствовал, кроме биения сердца, но потом прикрыл глаза и попробовал потянуться к ребенку силой. Ощущения поменялись настолько, что Стайлз даже открыл глаза, чтобы проверить, не произошло ли чего-то непоправимого. Ему казалось, что он касается сердца пальцами. В реальности же его рука по-прежнему лежала на грудной клетке сына, а тот с вялым интересом разглядывал его лицо голубыми глазками. Стайлз ему улыбнулся и позволил себе увеличить давление, но тут же натолкнулся на стену. Он не мог пробиться сквозь нее, что было необычно.

— Это нормально? — тихим, сосредоточенным голосом спросил он у Морелл.

— Нет.

— А что это? — Стайлз поднял на нее взгляд, продолжая ощупывать эту стену.

— А это то, что мучает твоего щенка.

— Но как? Как оно туда попало? — сипло спросил Стайлз. Эта стена была настолько прочной, что даже еще больше нарастив силу, он не смог пробиться или хотя бы поцарапать ее. Глаза Матеуша до сих пор горели голубым. Стайлз убрал руку, решив, что уже увидел то, что должен был. Глаза волчонка тут же вернули обычный цвет.

Морелл поймала его взгляд и кивнула на незаданный вопрос. Она почесала на прощание Матеушу живот и вернулась в свое кресло.

— У меня есть предположение, каким образом _оно_ туда попало, — Морелл откинулась на спинку кресла и нечитаемо уставилась в пространство. — С помощью обряда.

У Стайлза внутри все сковало холодом от ужаса.

— Обряд? Кто-то провел обряд над моим сыном? — его эмоции сплелись в прочный клубок с силой, и у Матеуша снова вспыхнули глазки. Как фонарики, реагирующие на… чужую злость, в данном случае.

— Да, — кивнула Морелл. — Но неважно, кто это сделал. Обряд можно обратить. Важно другое. Щенок умирает. Это не его врожденная сила. Она высасывает из него жизнь, а его тело слишком мало, чтобы носить ее. Ты видел, насколько она мощная и агрессивная. Такая может быть только у взрослого друида. У темного друида, Стайлз.

— Что? Как она оказалась в Матеуше?

Не нужно было даже напрягаться, чтобы представить, как трудно его сыну, малышу, с не до конца сформировавшимся организмом и психикой. Стайлзу самому было сложно сдерживать проснувшиеся способности, но они принадлежали ему. А каково маленькому ребенку носить в себе силу взрослого, развитого и явно «апгрейднувшегося» друида?

— Боже мой, Мэтти, — Стайлз наклонился и коснулся носика Матеуша своим. Его затопило такой нежностью, такой сильной любовью и таким всепоглощающим страхом, что у него закружилась голова. Матеуш открыл пасть и принялся лизать Стайлзу лицо, успокаивая.

Перед глазами всплыла сцена из прошлого, когда Матеуш впервые его облизал. Дерек улыбался, стоя возле кровати, где Стайлз валялся с ребенком, и, прищурившись, объяснял, что волчата так выражают свою привязанность.

Стайлз сглотнул и потерся лицом о мордочку Матеуша.

Они не могут потерять друг друга.

— Возьми себя в руки, Стайлз. Твоя помощь тоже понадобиться. И надо действовать быстро.

— Ты поможешь? — Стайлз поднял голову.

— Помогу, — Морелл коротко кивнула. — Мне нужно немного времени. Я позвоню, когда буду готова.

Она встала с кресла и вышла из комнаты. Стайлз удивленно смотрел ей вслед еще несколько минут, ожидая, что она вернется, но потом поднялся, удобней перехватил Матеуша и ушел.

Лора откинулась на спинку дивана и вытянула ноги в проход, глядя на минутную стрелку на часах, безостановочно бегущую круг за кругом.

— Тебе не стоило приезжать, — Дерек зашел в гостиную с двумя чашками кофе и протянул одну Лоре. Она взяла ее и благодарно улыбнулась. — Думаю, у тебя много работы. Разве нет?

— Работа подождет, когда братишка в истерике, — Лора сделала маленький глоток кофе, чтоб не обжечься, и внимательно посмотрела на Дерека. Тот все больше излучал эту давящую силу, и Лора боялась за Стайлза со щенком. Как бы братец не сорвался и не натворил дел.

— Я не в истерике, — хмуро возразил Дерек, отпил из своей чашки и тут же поморщился. Обжегся. Он со злостью посмотрел на свой кофе и отставил его в сторону.

— Как же.

Лоре нравилось бывать в этом доме. Здесь всегда была припрятана заначка отличного кофе и чего-нибудь сладкого. А еще здесь царила особая семейная атмосфера, от которой Лора уже отвыкла. Это напоминало ей о доме, о стае, о маме… Но она не испытывала грусти и болезненного сожаления из-за невозможности исправить прошлое, а чувствовала лишь затаенную радость за брата.

— Я просто волнуюсь, — упрямо заявил Дерек и потер лицо. — Я пришел пораньше домой, а тут никого. Я позвонил шерифу, позвонил в клинику — они могли туда заехать, даже у Скотта спросил! А телефон Стайлза выключен.

— Вы поссорились, — догадалась Лора.

— Да. Немного. Но я думал, что уже все нормально, — Дерек встал, прошелся по комнате, поглядывая на часы и снова сел.

Лора никогда не видела, чтобы Дерек так сильно переживал. А еще у нее возникло стойкое ощущение, что он вот-вот сорвется и сделает нечто непоправимое.

— Может быть, они гуляют, а телефон разрядился. Со Стайлзом же такое случается? — предположила она.

— Я думал об этом, но поздновато для прогулок, тебе не кажется? — усмехнулся Дерек. — Если они не вернутся до девяти…

В этот момент от двери послышалась возня, в замке повернулся ключ, и «пропажа» вернулась. Дерек резко поднялся и вышел навстречу.

— Привет, — его голос был удивительно спокойным. Лора поджала губы и аккуратно поставила чашку на пол рядом с диваном, чтобы в любой момент быть готовой вмешаться.

— Привет, подержи, — а вот Стайлз, наоборот, едва держал себя в руках. — Он недавно снова уснул, так что тихо.

— Где были?

— У доктора.

— У какого? Я звонил в клинику. Вас там не видели.

Дерек вошел в гостиную и осторожно положил спящего, осунувшегося Мэтти в кресло. Щенок действительно выглядел больным, вот только Лора не чувствовала кисловатого запаха недуга.

Стайлз вошел следом, заметил Лору и сдержанно ей кивнул, бросил сумку на пол рядом с входом, а ключи от дома запихнул в карман — получилось не с первого раза: брелок с металлическим волчонком зацепился за молнию.

— А ты теперь следишь за каждым моим шагом? — прищурился в ответ Стайлз. — Боишься, что снова облажаюсь?

Дерек скрипнул зубами и поджал губы:

— Я думал, мы это обсудили.

— Конечно, — фыркнул Стайлз и дернул бровями. — Ты высказал претензии, я промолчал. Мы _обсудили_.

— Стайлз…

— Проехали, — грубо перебил он. — Я был у Морелл.

Лора приоткрыла от удивления рот. Она прекрасно помнила, как выпытывала у одного офицера в баре подробности загадочного тройного убийства в лесу, и имя известного вервопедиатра там мелькало не раз. Дерека же словно по голове огрели.

— Где ты был? — громче, чем стоило, спросил он. — У Морелл? У сестры Дитона?

— Да, у тебя с этим какие-то проблемы?

— Да!.. Задери тебя, Стайлз, у меня проблемы с этим. Ты повез нашего сына к этой чокнутой… докторше.

Стайлз помрачнел и угрожающе шагнул к Дереку, прожигая его взглядом. Лора сглотнула и осторожно выдохнула ртом. Кажется, она зря волновалась за срыв Дерека. Тут еще есть, кому срываться.

— А что с ней не так? То, что она друидка, а не оборотень, как Кали?

— Да. Именно это! Она не оборотень с _чистым прошлым_ , как Кали. Твоя Морелл убрала трех сильных друидов несколько лет назад. И пусть полиция ничего не смогла доказать, потому что вашу друидскую силу не соберешь, как улику, но это известно всем!

Дерек пылал злобой. Лора облизала губы и приготовилась вмешаться.

— Отлично! — опередил ее Стайлз. Он уже почти орал шепотом. — Пусть то, что она согласилась помочь _нашему_ сыну, станет известно тем ублюдкам, которые провели над ним обряд!

Стайлз шумно выдохнул, встряхнул руками и опустился перед Мэтти на колени, успокаивающе погладил его по спинке и шмыгнул носом.

— Что? — спросила Лора. Только многолетняя выдержка помогла ей сдержаться.

— Кто-то провел обряд и запечатал в Мэтти силу взрослого темного друида. Я сам чувствовал ее, и мне ее не пробить. А когда Морелл потянулась к этой силе, Мэтти ее отшвырнул вместе с креслом.

Стайлз поднял глаза на Дерека. Тот смотрел на него недоверчиво, будто ожидал подтверждения, что это всего лишь плохая шутка.

— Он умирает, Дерек, — шепнул Стайлз с болью в голосе. — И никакой вервопедиатр, кроме Морелл, не сможет его спасти. Мы не можем позволить себе такую роскошь — выбирать, кому стоит верить, а кому нет. На кону его жизнь.

Дерек задержал дыхание, а потом перевел взгляд со Стайлза на Мэтти. Тот сонно завозился, закряхтел и перевернулся на другой бок, поворачиваясь ко всем спиной.

— Но когда это могло произойти? И как? — тихо спросил Дерек.

— Я думал об этом. Тут только один вариант. Помнишь, я рассказывал, как он недавно сбежал от меня в лесу? Я не мог найти его минимум полчаса, а когда нашел, он был перепуганный.

— Но кому это было нужно?

— Я не знаю, — пожал плечами Стайлз.

Дерек застыл на несколько секунд, а потом положил ладонь Стайлзу на шею и погладил. Тот сразу будто оттаял, плечи расслабились и окутывающее его напряжение спало.

У Лоры пикнул телефон — еще в офисе она поставила себе напоминалку заехать в магазин и купить что-нибудь к ужину, — и ее собственное оцепенение развеялось. В груди образовался ледяной ком ужаса. Стойкого и нерастапливаемого ужаса, что это она виновата в страданиях полугодовалого племянника, свернувшегося сейчас на кресле маленьким пушистым комочком.

— Мы обязательно найдем виновных. Я обещаю, — свой голос она услышала будто со стороны.

Дерек посмотрел на нее и благодарно кивнул. Он был мыслями не здесь. Наверное, разрывал в своем воображении «виновных» на куски и раскидывал по всему лесу.

— А теперь прошу прощения, — Лора взмахнула телефоном и напустила на себя недовольство. — Срочная работа. Я вернусь к вам сразу, как только освобожусь.

Она поднялась, одернула рубашку, поправила шарф и с полной сожаления улыбкой направилась к выходу. Дерек махнул на прощание. Все его внимание было поглощено Мэтти и Стайлзом, что играло ей на руку. Лора схватила кожаную куртку с вешалки и оглянулась.

— Держите меня в курсе, — сказала она у самой двери, а потом выскочила на улицу, подбежала к своей машине и запрыгнула внутрь. Лора сжала кулаки, пытаясь унять появившуюся противную дрожь, но это не помогло. Она открыла сумку, вытащила оттуда пачку и, стараясь выровнять дыхание, прикурила одну сигарету. Лора завела машину и выехала на дорогу.

Нужно было действовать быстро. Не было никаких сомнений в том, каким образом пострадал щенок. В их с Питером обряде что-то пошло не так. Сила Джулии не ушла в Неметон, как они на то рассчитывали, она выплеснулась наружу. К _невинной душе._ Лора с сожалением вспомнила, как отмахнулась от россказней мексиканской старухи, которая заклинала ее не проводить обряд рядом с невинными. Лора-то с Питером явно не подходили под этот критерий. В крайнем случае, от силы могли пострадать попавшие под ее действие животные, но радиус был маленьким, и никого не должно было всерьез задеть. Если бы они проводили обряд ночью, ничего такого бы не случилось. Питер оказался бы в тотальном подчинении у Лоры, и она смогла за ним присмотреть. Но Питеру нужна была самостоятельная жизнь, поэтому они провели обряд днем. И Питер попал в зависимость от Лоры, но оставил за собой право принимать собственные решения и жить так, как ему хочется. А она, дура, согласилась на такой вариант.

Лора выбросила в окошко окурок и потянулась за следующей сигаретой. До больницы осталось ехать минут десять — пятнадцать.

Значит, Мэтти в тот момент гулял со Стайлзом в лесу. Наверное, он уловил знакомые запахи и побежал к ним, желая поиграть.

Лора резко выдохнула и стерла со щек слезы. А они с Питером его напугали. А теперь еще и убивают.

Надавив на педаль газа, она пролетела на последние секунды зеленого и круто перестроилась, подрезав чей-то внедорожник. Ей засигналили со всех сторон, но Лора не обратила на это внимание. Она сбросила скорость и заехала на парковку при больнице. Нашла пустое место и остановилась, заглушила двигатель и расслабленно прикрыла глаза. Сердце билось ровно, лицо было сухое — не следа от слез. Руки еще немного дрожали, но она сейчас выждет пару минут и полностью успокоится.

Лора насильно расслабилась и замерла, прислушиваясь к своим инстинктам, но подчиняя их разуму. Ей придется пережить непростой разговор с Питером, но он должен принять ее решение, должен поддержать и ее, и Дерека. Питер и Лора за его спиной провернули незаконное дельце — убили альфу, а затем и друида. Но ей не было за это стыдно. Она действовала для блага семьи. Ей было невыносимо от того, что пострадал невинный. Совсем еще малыш.

Дрожь унялась. Лора открыла глаза и вылезла из машины. Сигнализация пискнула от нажатия кнопки на брелке, и Лора, поправив куртку, направилась к запасному входу. Пароль от кодового замка она знала прекрасно, а в больнице не заморачивались, чтобы менять его слишком часто. Лоре повезло, и система безопасности ее не подвела.

В узком коридоре было тусклое освещение, а вдоль стены стояла пустая каталка со сложенными ножками. Лора, осторожно ступая, направилась к нужной палате.

— Мисс! Время для посещений закончилось, — окликнул ее темнокожий врач, вышедший из последнего в этом коридоре кабинета. Лора скривилась, а когда обернулась к нему, лучезарно улыбнулась. — Оу, Лора, это ты? Я тебя не узнал.

— Здравствуй, — поздоровалась она, судорожно пытаясь вспомнить, как же его зовут. Беннет? Беннер? Нет, точно не последнее. Лора пару раз выпивала с этим парнем в баре, выпытывая нужную информацию для расследований, и тысячу раз отмахивалась от приглашений на нормальное свидание. Что ж, видимо ей опять придется разыграть интерес.

— Сейчас не время посещений. Зачем ты пришла? — он подходил медленно, а бейджик на его халате отсвечивал, не давая возможности прочитать имя.

— Вообще-то, я не к Питеру. Я к тебе, — Лора медленно пошла к нему навстречу. — Может, сходим сегодня куда-нибудь? Ты, наверное, после смены проголодался, м?

— Было бы отлично! — он улыбнулся и остановился. К нему подбежала медсестра, протянула чью-то карту и быстро затараторила, бросаясь терминами. Лора остановилась и перехватила чужой взгляд. — У меня смена заканчивается через час. Подождешь?

Лора картинно вздохнула и пожала плечами:

— Тогда я пока загляну к дяде.

Врач, Беннет — она вспомнила – покачал головой и беззвучно рассмеялся. Пригрозил ей пальцем и позволил медсестре себя увести. Лора расслабилась, круто развернулась и отправилась к Питеру.

Когда она вошла, то застала его сидящим на кровати и подшучивающим над своей сиделкой Дженнифер. Он удивленно оглянулся и приветливо улыбнулся, помахав ей рукой. Лора замерла на пороге, как громом сраженная.

— Такие сдвиги? — спросила она недоверчиво.

— Да, малышка. Я уже хожу, — похвастался Питер.

— И пытается бегать, — с теплотой в голосе пожурила его Дженнифер.

Лора улыбнулась и покивала, соглашаясь. Потом повернулась к Дженнифер и вежливо попросила:

— Не могла бы ты нас оставить наедине?

Дженнифер внимательно посмотрела на Питера, но тот не подал никаких видимых сигналов, и она ушла.

— Что случилось? — спросил Питер, когда дверь в палату начала закрываться.

Лора приблизилась к кровати и сложила руки на груди.

— Я рассказывала тебе про походы Дерека и Стайлза к вервопедиатру. Сегодня Стайлз выяснил, что произошло с Мэтти. Ты же помнишь, как они приносили его к тебе?

— Помню. Милый щенок, — без всякой интонации ответил Питер, и у Лоры защемило сердце. Она-то прекрасно помнила тот день. Двухмесячный Мэтти сначала деловито вышагивал по кровати Питера, а потом лег рядом с его ладонью и долго вылизывал запястье, слегка прикусывая его зубками. Он хотел, чтобы Питер его погладил, но на тот момент состояние дяди оставляло желать лучшего. А теперь непонятно, испытывает ли Питер что-то к Мэтти или нет.

— Да, — скованно согласилась Лора. — Сила Джулии вселилась в тело Мэтти. Он умирает.

Питер опустил взгляд и огорченно нахмурился. А Лора смотрела на него и не верила Питеру ни на грош.

— Из-за проведенного нами обряда, — продолжила она с нажимом. — Нужно разорвать связь. Нужно, чтобы сила Джулии оставила Мэтти.

Питер поднял на нее глаза.

— Жаль. А что будет со мной?

Лора замялась, чувствуя себя неуютно. В комнате словно гулял сквозняк.

— Мы придумаем еще что-нибудь, чтобы помочь тебе.

— Я снова стану овощем, — ответил Питер на свой же вопрос.

— Это только временно, ты же сам понимаешь…

— Лора, — перебил ее Питер с нежностью в голосе. — Малышка, ты всегда была моей любимицей. Умная, смелая девочка. Из тебя выходит хорошая альфа. Ты дала мне, члену своей стаи, то, о чем я мечтал все эти годы, лежа в больнице. Ты дала мне разум и возможность двигаться самостоятельно.

Лора нахмурилась, чувствуя подвох. Она мысленно уже прикинула, сколько сил понадобится Питеру, чтобы напасть на нее, если до такого дойдет, и полностью сосредоточилась на нем.

— Ты дала мне возможность принимать решения, — он с грустью улыбнулся ей. — _Свои_ решения. Прости.

Лора открыла было рот, чтобы возразить, но по затылку растекся жар, в ушах пронзительно зазвенело и перед глазами все заволокло тьмой.

В доме воцарилась непривычная тишина. Дерек уже отвык от этого. Обычно минутки спокойствия выдавались у них, когда Мэтти засыпал. Тогда они со Стайлзом вели себя тише воды, ниже травы. По крайней мере, пытались. Теперь же тишина была другой, неуютной и гнетущей. Было слышно только биение сердца спящего рядом с ним на диване сына.

Дерек погладил щенка по шейке и даже вздрогнул, когда Мэтти неожиданно куснул его за большой палец, а потом чихнул и завилял хвостом. Значит, кто-то научился притворяться? Вот так новость!

— Выспался? — Дерек склонился к его мордочке и позволил облизать себе лицо, а сам чмокнул рядом с носом, потому что Мэтти сильно крутил головой. Ребенок выглядел набравшимся сил, но прежней энергии от него пока не шло, да и в весе он немного потерял. Увы, как и предыдущие дни, Мэтти казался вялым и мало заинтересованным в происходящем, словно у него заканчивались силы, едва он открывал глазки и проходил несколько ярдов. Привычного энтузиазма тоже не наблюдалось.

Мэтти поводил мордочкой, принюхиваясь, подполз к Дереку ближе и, задрав голову, жалобно завыл. Потом замолчал, прислушался — большие серые уши зашевелились вперед-назад, и снова завыл.

Он подзывал Стайлза.

— Папа скоро придет. Он вышел тебе за молоком и печеньем. Ты же хочешь есть? — Дерек взял Мэтти к себе на колени, и тот поставил передние лапы ему на грудь, вытянулся во весь свой рост и пронзительно тявкнул, настойчиво заглядывая в глаза. Он будто хотел что-то сказать, может быть, пожаловаться на что-то. — Что такое?

Задняя лапка Мэтти съехала с бедра, и он, потеряв равновесие, упал. Дерек придержал его, почесал за ушами, желая отвлечь от тревожащего беспокойства — с маленькими такое прокатывало. Да и с большими тоже — Дерек вспомнил Стайлза. Вот уж кого было проще простого отвлечь. Если дело не касалось сына, естественно.

Но Мэтти снова выпрямился и, глядя Дереку в лицо, требовательно завыл. Он вкладывал в свой вой столько силы, столько настойчивого желания увидеть Стайлза, что Дерек слегка опешил. Раньше с ребенком такого не случалось. Даже когда Мэтти первое время не выпускал Стайлза из виду, его можно было успокоить, но теперь же…

Его полугодовалый сын _созывал свою стаю_.

— Матеуш, — Дерек удивленно посмотрел на него, а когда понял, что тот только сильнее начинает выть, рыкнул, требуя, чтобы он перестал. Никто кроме Дерека его все равно бы не услышал, и Мэтти это будто бы понимал, поэтому и выл, прося о помощи.

Может, это из-за друидской силы он такой беспокойный?

Мэтти замолчал, взглянул на него обиженно и повернул голову в сторону входной двери. Дерек провел когтями по его шкурке, но малыш только вяло повилял хвостом, не спуская глаз с дверного проема гостиной.

Стайлзу следовало возвращаться скорее. Дерек потянулся к телефону, набрал его номер и поднес трубку к уху.

— Что случилось? — выпалил Стайлз после второго гудка.

— Ничего. Ты скоро?

— Молоко я купил, а печенье у них осталось только с мармеладом и с шоколадной крошкой. Нашего нет. Сейчас еще в одно место забегу и приеду, — по звукам было понятно, что Стайлз стоит уже возле кассы.

Мэтти услышал его голос в трубке и тут же зашелся лаем вперемешку с воем, запрыгал у Дерека на коленях, упираясь передними лапами в его грудь.

— Оп-па, — удивленно произнес Стайлз. — _Ничего_ , говоришь? Дерек?

— Он хочет, чтобы ты приехал, — пояснил тот, поморщившись — Мэтти как-то не волновало, куда он наступает.

— Я понял. Скоро буду.

Дерек отбросил мобильник на диван и нахмурился, глядя на застывшего Мэтти.

— Ну и что это было? — он хотел, чтобы его голос звучал грозно, но вышло совсем иначе. Дерек стиснул челюсти, невольно вспомнив слова Стайлза.

Из головы все никак не шло, что кто-то провел обряд над их сыном. Дерек последние полчаса перебирал в памяти всех их недоброжелателей и терялся в сомнениях. Не было никого опасного поблизости от Бикон-Хиллза. Даже из окружной тюрьмы никто не сбегал. Да и кому бы пришло в голову нападать на семью сына шерифа? Это было слишком круто. Дерек не знал никого, кто отличался бы настолько «стальными яйцами».

Мэтти вдруг затих и снова уставился в сторону двери. Но теперь Дерек разобрал, как подъехала к дому машина. Это не был джип Стайлза. Мотор урчал чуть слышно, как у моделей бизнес-класса. Возможно, это вернулась Лора.

Вскоре раздался звонок в дверь, и Дерек, встал, поставив на диван Мэтти. Тот сильно прихватил его за руку зубами и потянул назад, упираясь лапами в диванную подушку.

— Да что с тобой такое? — высвободив руку, Дерек недовольно взглянул на него. Мэтти пятился по дивану до тех пор, пока не уткнулся в подлокотник с другой стороны.

В дверь снова позвонили, и Дерек пошел открывать.

— О, — это была не Лора. Этого гостя Дерек никак не ожидал увидеть в ближайшие несколько месяцев так точно.

— Здравствуй, Дерек, — улыбнулся ему Питер.

— Как ты здесь оказался? — Дерек не спешил впускать его в дом. В гостиной стало подозрительно тихо.

— Сбежал из больницы, — Питер как ни в чем не бывало пожал плечами, не отрывая от Дерека пустого взгляда. — Так и будешь держать на пороге? Тут холодно.

— Зачем ты приехал?

Дерек увидел за спиной Питера машину Лоры, но самой Лоры нигде не было.

— Ко мне приезжала Лора, — Питер сделал паузу и печально вздохнул. — Она рассказала мне о вашей беде. И она заставила меня кое-что вспомнить. Ты же ее знаешь, вытянет нужную информацию даже из мертвого.

Питер не врал. Дерек внимательно следил за биением его сердца, и оно ни разу не сорвалось с обычного ритма. Да и на Лору это действительно было похоже. Но, тем не менее, что-то в Питере напрягало Дерека. Проснувшаяся, беспокоившая его в последнее время сила снова дала о себе знать.

— И что же ты вспомнил?

— Серьезно, Дерек? Ты так и не впустишь больного дядю в дом? — Питер тяжело вздохнул и на несколько секунд опустил голову, с осуждением поджав губы. — Хорошо. Поговорим здесь.

— Ладно, входи, — Дерек отошел в сторону, пропустив его в дом, и, перед тем, как закрывать дверь, внимательно осмотрел территорию. Все было тихо и спокойно. Кроме одного. — А где Лора?

— Она осталась в больнице, — спокойно ответил Питер, с любопытством оглядываясь по сторонам. — У нее там кое-какие дела. Она сказала, что я обязан тебе помочь. Речь же идет о маленьком Хейле.

Дерек кивнул, снова не услышав лжи, и жестом пригласил в гостиную. Питер туповато дернулся, начав идти не с той ноги, но, придержавшись за косяк, выправился и побрел к креслу.

— Ты не против, если я присяду? Кажется, я переоценил свои силы.

— Как же ты доехал? — с нескрываемым скепсисом спросил Дерек, пока Питер усаживался в кресло и расслабленно выдыхал. Питер услышал вопрос и тихо засмеялся.

— Я бы не смог, — признание снова вышло правдивым. — Видишь ли, мои успехи оставляют желать лучшего. Меня привезла моя сиделка, Дженнифер.

— А где она сейчас? — Дерек машинально оглянулся на окно, закрытое светлой, легкой занавеской. Но на улице по-прежнему никого не было.

— В дороге мне стало плохо, и она побежала за лекарством. У вас тут рядом дежурная аптека. Мы проезжали мимо нее.

— Она оставила тебя одного?

— Да что бы со мной случилось в двух шагах от дома полицейского, Дерек? — насмешливо улыбнулся Питер. — Сейчас она подойдет. Не будем терять времени. Расскажи мне все, как есть.

Под конец фразы тон Питера стал серьезным, а в глазах появилось искреннее беспокойство, и Дерек немного расслабился. Он окинул взглядом комнату, делая вид, что пытается понять, с чего начать, а сам искал Мэтти. Его и след простыл. Искать и вытаскивать Мэтти Дерек не стал. Если ему хочется сейчас спрятаться, пусть. Дереку тоже не нравился их гость.

Дерек подошел к стоявшему на подставке телевизору, подобрал свалившийся пульт от приставки и положил его на полку к видеоиграм. А потом заметил спрятавшегося за подставкой Мэтти и улыбнулся ему уголком губ. Немного успокоенный, Дерек развернулся к Питеру и вкратце рассказал ему о случившемся. Когда он закончил говорить, в дверь, как по заказу, позвонили.

— Это, должно быть, Дженнифер, — предположил Питер, порываясь встать. Дерек жестом приказал ему сидеть и сам пошел открывать.

— Добрый вечер, — сдержанно улыбнулась Дженнифер и попыталась заглянуть ему за спину. — С мистером Хейлом все в порядке?

— Пока держусь, — ответил ей Питер.

Дерек впустил ее и закрыл дверь. У него на мгновение возникло странное чувство. Дженнифер — бледная, с тусклыми светлыми волосами девушка в форме медперсонала — будто бы полыхала огнем. Но Дерек не успел разобраться в себе: Дженнифер тут же прошла в гостиную, ориентируясь на голос Питера, и присела перед ним на колени. Она взяла его за запястье и проверила пульс.

— Все хорошо? — спросил Дерек, неосознанно закрыв спиной телевизор.

Дженнифер подняла голову, посмотрела на него с безразличием и кивнула.

— Да, все поправимо. Вы же понимаете, что мы не должны допускать ошибки на данном этапе. В противном случае процесс излечения может застопориться на неопределенный срок, — ее тон был сдержанный и холодный. Ей явно не нравилось здесь находиться.

Питер поймал взгляд Дерека и сокрушенно покачал головой:

— Милая Дженнифер была против, чтобы я покидал больницу.

— И оказалась права, — отчитала его сиделка как ребенка. — Эта поездка — большой риск.

— В таком случае, я готов рискнуть, — ответил Питер, уже не улыбаясь.

— Ох, и что с вами делать? — пробубнила она и полезла в свою сумку. Затем оглянулась на Дерека: — Где здесь кухня? Мне надо выверить дозировку.

— Помощь нужна? — спросил Дерек, показывая в какую сторону нужно идти.

— Нет, — Дженнифер решительно качнула головой и окинула их обоих осуждающим взглядом. — У этого визита есть цель. Вот ею и занимайтесь.

Дерек вежливо улыбнулся: Дженифер ему чертовски не нравилась. В ней было нечто, заставляющее каждое мгновение быть настороже, ожидать чего-то неприятного. Усиливающиеся инстинкты вопили пойти и проверить, проследить за ее действиями, но Дерек не мог оставить Питера один на один с Мэтти. И Стайлза, как назло, все еще не было дома!

— Если это обряд, — начал Питер, задумчиво уставившись в пространство, — то вначале необходимо разведать, что именно за обряд. Знаешь, от некоторых может очень рикошетить. Если разрыв проведут неверно и допустят хоть одну ошибку, то… Дерек, ты меня слушаешь? Я не могу долго сосредотачиваться на одном. У меня начинает болеть голова.

Дерек вздрогнул, скрестил на груди руки и хмуро посмотрел на Питера.

— Слушаю, — кивнул он, а сам попытался прислушаться к звукам с кухни. Но, вроде бы, ничего подозрительного не происходило. Обычное звяканье стеклянных баночек и шуршание пакетиков. Дерека отвлекли запахи: он учуял лекарство на травяной основе перекрывавшее все остальное, даже насыщенный аромат лимонных конфет, лежащих в вазочке со сладкими хлопьями и орешками.

— Вам известно что-то поконкретнее? Может быть, этот врач сказала больше?

— У нее был Стайлз, а не я. Я не знаю.

— Ясно, — недовольно покачал головой Питер. — Есть один очень старый и сложный обряд. Он связывает всех участников в единое целое.

— Почему ты вспомнил именно о нем?

— Цель этого обряда — наделить всех участников равной силой. Затея хорошая, когда в ней участвуют здоровые, сильные люди. Вот только, — Питер облизал губы, — если кто-то из участников слабее остальных, сила обряда вытягивает силу здоровых и дает ее слабому.

— И? — Дерек в нетерпении поджал губы и приподнял брови. Он не видел в визите Питера никакого толка, а дядина сиделка и вовсе была не к месту. Дерек чувствовал, что зря теряет время. Питер бесполезен, у него не получится им помочь. — Это не наш вариант. Если бы это был обряд, про который ты говоришь, Мэтти должен был наоборот набраться сил.

— А если он не был изначальным участником? — спросил Питер. Он хотел еще что-то сказать, но с кухни раздался звон бьющегося стекла и тихое ругательство.

Дерек шагнул к коридору, и на него тут же налетела Дженнифер.

— Там лампочка. Она просто взяла и взорвалась! — сиделка выглядела напуганной до истерики.

— Дженнифер боится темноты, — пояснил Питер, и она прожгла его недовольным взглядом, словно он разболтал ее страшный секрет.

— Пойдемте, я поменяю лампочку, — Дерек устало потер лоб и пошел первым. Дженнифер посеменила следом.

Как же его достал этот балаган!

Дерек вошел в кухню и застыл, услышав, как за его спиной раздался тихий звук — как будто сыпался песок. Он резко развернулся и ломанулся из кухни к стоящей в шаге от дверного проема Дженнифер, но налетел на невидимую жгучую стену.

— Что ты сделала? — тихим, угрожающим голосом спросил он и снова попытался выйти — с тем же успехом. — Выпусти меня! Живо!

— Он не может выйти! — прокричала Дженнифер в сторону гостиной, словно не слышала Дерека.

Тот рыкнул, обратился и снова попытался сделать шаг, но его снова обожгло. Он взглянул на пол и едва не взвыл. Дерек стоял в центре большого круга из рябинного пепла.

Из гостиной донесся шум, а затем в коридор с гордо поднятой головой вышел Питер. Он уже не выглядел болезненным, словно сбросил надоевшую маску. Питер включил свет, чтобы его было видно и Дерек не стоял в темноте.

— Что это значит? — рявкнул Дерек и, не выдержав, лязгнул зубами.

— Дженнифер нас перебила, — не слушая его, сказал Питер и улыбнулся. — Если щенок не был участником изначально, то стал как бы побочным эффектом. Такое бывает. Но обряд — это идеально работающая система, которая не терпит побочные эффекты. Магия — загадочная вещь. Но очень действенная.

Дерек опять шагнул за линию, и его опять охватило жаром. Теперь понятно, почему от близости Дженнифер у него возникло такое ощущение. Эта сука пронесла рябиновый пепел.

— Так вот. Благодаря этой особенности обряда сила бралась не у сильного участника, а у «побочного эффекта» с целью устранить лишний элемент, которым оказался твой сын.

Питер сочувствующе покачал головой и фыркнул, наблюдая за очередной попыткой Дерека выбраться.

— Зачем ты мне это сейчас говоришь? Зачем ты пришел? — дрожащим от ярости голосом спросил Дерек.

— Как? — Питер развел руками. — Ты еще не догадался?.. Ах да. Ты же не способен представить, что в такое могут быть вовлечены близкие. Стая.

— Что?

— Лора — заботливая альфа. Ей стало невыносимо смотреть за моими страданиями, и она помогла мне ускорить процесс регенерации. Мы вместе убили Дюкалиона, и все стало бы хорошо: я бы поправился в течение года, а мир избавился от преступника. Но вмешался случай. Или чувства? — он с сомнением взглянул на стоящую рядом с ним Дженнифер. — Явилась мстить связанная с ним друидка. Она могла принести с собой проблемы. Но Лора и здесь сумела найти выход. Умница-племянница. Сразу видно, что Хейл.

— Дай угадаю, — оскалился Дерек. — Вы провели обряд.

— Да, — кивнул Питер. — Провели обряд, убили друидку и случайно задели твоего щенка. Мы не хотели, — Питер вдруг замолчал и задумчиво уставился в стену, а потом медленно заговорил: — Лора не хотела. Мне было все равно. Этот обряд позволил мне восстановить силы. Но сегодня Лора захотела все испортить.

— Как это? — Дерека трясло от ярости и разрывало от боли предательства. Он никогда не мог заподозрить Лору в таком.

— Она захотела разорвать обряд, — Питер посмотрел ему в глаза, — чтобы спасти щенка. Потому что в идеальной системе он оказался…

— Побочным эффектом, из которого забирают силу для слабого участника, — понятливо кивнул Дерек и ринулся на барьер, рявкнул и упорно повторил попытку, но, как и прежде, ничего не вышло. — Это ты убиваешь его!

— Технически — нет. Думаю, его разрушает сила друидки. Она слишком велика для малыша Мэтти, но свой бонус я тоже получаю, — Питер выпустил когти, любуясь сам собой.

— И что тебе надо?

— Ускорить процесс. И не дать вам прервать действие обряда. Когда побочный эффект будет устранен, обряд начнет действовать в полную силу, — сказал Питер, а потом закатил глаза и отвернулся. — Я устал уже тебе все объяснять. Пусть этим потом займется кто-нибудь другой.

Питер развернулся и, осторожно ступая, начал оглядываться по сторонам, словно кого-то выискивая.

— Он где-то здесь. Да, Дерек? — спросил Питер.

— Ты не тронешь его! — зарычал Дерек, скованный ужасом. Воздух в легких закончился, а вдохнуть не получалось.

— Вообще-то трону, — хмыкнул Питер. — Я за этим и пришел. А ты не расстраивайся. Заведешь себе нового щенка.

Дженнифер выключила в коридоре свет и выглянула в окно. Затем взяла стоявшую в углу возле двери биту, забытую Стайлзом еще с неделю назад, и встала рядом с порогом. Дерек попробовал прислушаться к звукам с улицы. Неужели Стайлз вернулся?

Но в этот момент из гостиной донесся голос Питера, а следом пронзительное тявканье. Дерек ломанулся в барьер, чувствуя, как тело охватывает невыносимым жаром. Из груди вырвался хрип, колени предательски задрожали. Дерек рухнул на пол, пережидая судороги в руках и ногах, и мутно уставился в дверной проем гостиной, откуда доносилось щенячье рычание и тявканье.

Вдруг оттуда выскочил Мэтти и на всех парах побежал к Дереку, но Питер схватил его за заднюю лапу и повалил на пол. Дерек не мог ни пошевелиться, ни вдохнуть, ни отвести взгляда.

— Мне помочь? — Дженнифер нервничала и то и дело поглядывала на входную дверь.

— Нет. Смотри, чтобы мне не помешали, — мотнул головой Питер и подтащил Мэтти к себе. Тот пронзительно заверещал, извернулся и громко тявкнул прямо Питеру в лицо. А дальше Дерек не поверил своим глазам. Питера отбросило обратно в гостиную, а Мэтти, вскочив на лапки, понесся по лестнице наверх. Значит, Стайлз не лгал, рассказывая про Морелл, отъехавшую на кресле. Но как часто сын может пользоваться такой защитой? Желания проверять не было.

Дерек перевел дыхание и опустил голову, стараясь взять себя в руки и успокоиться. У него еще есть время выбраться.

— Ты как? — испуганно спросила Дженнифер, заглядывая в гостиную.

— Нормально, — прокряхтел Питер и сдавленно застонал. — Следи за дверью. Сейчас!

Дерек вскинулся на звук отпираемого замка и закричал:

— Стайлз, осторожно!

Но Дженнифер оказалась быстрее. Она замахнулась и ударила Стайлза битой по затылку. Тот даже не успел понять, что происходит. Он упал у двери, уронив бумажный пакет с продуктами. Дженнифер отбросила биту и кинулась к Питеру, видимо, помогая ему встать. А Дерек почувствовал запах крови и сжигающая изнутри, мешающая сосредоточиться ярость улеглась, как песок после бури.

Питер вышел в коридор, придерживаясь за голову, и носком ботинка отпихнул вывалившуюся из пакета пачку печенья со своего пути.

— Он побежал наверх и налево, — быстро проинформировала его Дженнифер, затаскивая Стайлза внутрь полностью и закрывая дверь.

— Отлично. Теперь ищи его, — Питер встряхнулся и уверенно начал подниматься по лестнице.

Дерек услышал, как скрипнула верхняя ступенька, и выпрямился, не чувствуя ничего, кроме спокойной уверенности, что сын выживет. Он взглянул на свои ладони, а потом навалился на барьер, не думая о том, как у него что-то где-то болит, или о том, с какой силой его оттаскивает назад. Дерек ломился вперед, а перед глазами все расплывалось из-за вырывающегося из-под его ладоней яркого голубого света.

— Питер! — закричала Дженнифер, в ужасе смотря, как нога Дерека касается пола за чертой круга. — Питер!

Но ничего больше она сказать не успела — Дерек вырвался, прыгнул на нее и приложил сиделку головой об стену, оставив на светлых обоях кровавый след. Затем он рванул наверх.

— Стой, где стоишь, — предупредил он Питера, замершего в нескольких шагах от Мэтти, который спрятался за большой горшок с цветком в коридоре. Двери в комнаты оказались закрыты, поэтому другого укрытия у ребенка не было.

Питер обернулся и удивленно приоткрыл рот.

— Твои глаза. Они красные, — прошептал он и попятился от него. В сторону Мэтти.

А ведь Дерек предупредил.

Он быстро пересек разделявшее их расстояние, схватил дядю за горло и держал до тех пор, пока Питер не потерял сознание. Мэтти тут же выскочил из своего укрытия и запрыгнул к Дереку на руки. Он весь дрожал и жалобно скулил.

— Все закончилось, — прошептал Дерек, прижимая волчонка к себе. — Все будет хорошо, малыш.

Они спустились вниз и застали Стайлза, лежащего на полу на боку. Он трясущейся рукой трогал свой затылок.

— Что за?.. — он поднял взгляд на Дерека и указал пальцем себе на голову. — Посмотри, что там.

Дерек включил в коридоре свет, затем присел на корточки возле Стайлза и свободной рукой осторожно повернул его голову раной к себе.

— Кровь есть, но ее не много. На вид не так плохо, как могло было быть. Надо показаться врачу. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Как ударенный по башке. Кстати, за что? — Стайлз устало прикрыл глаза.

— Тебя вырубила Дженнифер.

— Кто это? — Стайлз удивленно распахнул глаза и, кривясь от боли, сел. Дерек кивнул ему за спину, и Стайлз, обернувшись, присвистнул: — Ого. А что я ей сделал?

— Ты вернулся не вовремя. Они с Питером пришли убить Мэтти.

Взгляд Стайлза метнулся сначала к жавшемуся к Дереку сыну, спрятавшему мордочку в отцовской футболке, затем снова к Дженнифер, истекающей кровью. А когда Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека, его глаза были ясными, словно не он получил несколько минут назад по голове битой.

— Выкладывай.

Ветра в лесу не было вовсе. Стайлз на мгновение прикрыл глаза и вдохнул свежий, стылый воздух. Пахло хвоей, прелой листвой и землей. Обычный лесной запах — ни крови, ни трупной вони, ни еще чего-нибудь мрачного и противозаконного, что обычно сопровождало темные делишки.

Лес служил укрытием для всех.

Стайлз обернулся на звук открываемой двери и взглянул на Дерека, вытаскивающего из машины спящего Матеуша. Того совсем утомили вечерние приключения, и он никак не желал просыпаться. Стайлз очень надеялся, что это простая усталость, а не что похуже.

Морелл позвонила около четырех утра и предупредила, что они должны быть готовы выехать по ее первому требованию. По голосу не было ясно, взволнованная она, уставшая или держится бодрячком. А вот Стайлз бы с удовольствием поспал хоть пару часов. Единственный, кто этой ночью набирался сил — Матеуш. Дерек заставил его попить молока, потом малыш отошел от любимой чашечки с уткой и тут же вытянулся на полу, положив мордочку на передние лапы. Стайлз отнес его в детскую, прикрыл дверь, чтобы не беспокоить разговорами и посторонними звуками, и вернулся к Дереку.

Ночь у них выдалась жаркая. Вначале они осмотрели Дженнифер. Ее рана оказалась не такой пустяковой, как у Стайлза, и когда Дерек прощупал пульс, стало ясно, что Дженнифер уже мертва. Затем они приволокли Питера в гостиную. Тот до сих пор был без сознания, и они не знали, что с ним делать.

Дерек рассказал Стайлзу все, что услышал от Питера, а потом объяснил, как выбрался сам. Признаться, Стайлз до конца так и не определился, что было для него б _о_ льшей новостью — то, что овощедядя пытался убить его сына, или то, что его муж — истинный альфа. Голова готова была лопнуть от еще одной какой-нибудь такой новости.

Попозже к ним на такси приехала Лора. Она опоздала всего на каких-то двадцать минут и не застала никаких развлечений. Зато с ее приездом все сразу встало на свои места, и у них родился _план_.

— Где Мэтти? — голос у Лоры был тихий, бесцветный и смотрела она только на Стайлза: поднять глаза на Дерека ей было стыдно. Даже Стайлз это просек.

— Ты опоздала, — в тон ей ответил Дерек. Лора все-таки взглянула на него мельком, а потом сморгнула слезы и закусила губу. — Он спит в своей комнате.

Лора громко выдохнула и отвернулась — густые темные волосы волной упали с плеч от резкого движения, а когда она повернулась обратно, ее щеки были сухими, хотя глаза все равно влажно блестели.

— Простите, — извинение получилось настолько тихим, что Стайлз его еле услышал. Лора никогда ни за что не извинялась, и не нужно было иметь суперспособности, чтобы понять, как ей тяжело было это говорить.

Стайлз бы послушал это извинение еще раз тридцать. Чтобы с каждым разом она переживала ту же эмоцию, ту же трудность. Чтобы она давилась своими словами. Но он промолчал, не желая даже разговаривать на эту тему. Все то время, когда он считал себя параноиком, терпел снисходительные взгляды от Кали и просьбы успокоиться от Дерека, она находилась рядом и могла помочь! Помочь Матеушу!

Видимо, Лора правильно поняла их молчание и пустилась в рассказ о том, как все происходило на самом деле. Было занимательно послушать очередную версию событий. Закончив, она спросила у Дерека, как они собираются поступить. Тот надолго замолчал и уставился на Стайлза.

— Блядь, — выругался тот сквозь зубы, не выдержав, а потом махнул рукой. — Давай! Делай, что задумал.

Стайлз сразу понял, к чему приведет этот разговор и появление Лоры. Он мог злиться на нее, орать или игнорировать, но со временем все бы прошло. Стайлз знал себя. Он не мог сердиться вечно. А сажать Лору за решетку ради секундной удовлетворенности и потом расхлебывать последствия совсем не хотелось. Она была старшей сестрой Дерека, единственным его адекватным родственником. Они не могли навредить ей, не навредив при этом самим себе. Это было бы то же самое, что подставить отца.

Задумку Дерека Стайлз уловил, стоило мужу только взглянуть на него своим _особым_ взглядом, приберегаемым для их самых яростных молчаливых поединков. Правда, обычно предметом спора становился сухой завтрак, либо количество гостей на дне рождения Дерека, либо что-то еще такое же, по сути, бытовое.

— Мне понадобится твоя помощь, — сказал Дерек, взяв Стайлза за руку и переплетя его пальцы со своими. — Я никогда раньше этого не делал.

— Я тоже. Я только читал и смотрел видюшки на закрытых…

— Я нахожу последние воспоминания, а ты стираешь оттуда Лору, — перебил его Дерек. Слушать про закрытые незаконные форумы, на которых частенько торчал муж, он, скорее всего, не хотел.

— Стереть полностью не выйдет, — покачал головой Стайлз. — Вместо Лоры поставлю Дженнифер — ей уже без разницы, а Лору пущу фоном, как нас. О’кей?

— О’кей.

Лора не проронила ни звука, наблюдая, как Дерек перевернул Питера на живот, позволил глазам вспыхнуть красным, выпустил когти и вонзил их в дядину шею. Лора только отшатнулась, когда Стайлз, перенервничав, долбанул силой больше, чем следовало.

— Готово, — выдохнул Стайлз, откидываясь на спинку дивана и прикрывая глаза. Его немножко лихорадило, но это было даже приятно. — Вызывай своих.

— Ага, — Дерек был будто оглушенный. Стайлз взглянул на него обеспокоенно, но спустя несколько секунд расслабился. Дерек переживал те же эмоции, что и сам Стайлз.

К приезду полиции пришел в себя Питер. Он выглядел настолько запуганным, что не осталось никаких сомнений — у них все получилось. На Лору Питер почти не реагировал, зато Дерек явно вызывал у него ужас. Приехавший по вызову Бойд предложил Питеру чистосердечно во всем признаться. То ли под воздействием Дерека, то ли Стайлз перестарался с силой, но Питер тут же выложил все, как ему внушили, да еще и повесил половину вины на лежащую в поле его зрения Дженнифер — видимо, сказалась натура. Про Лору, стоявшую в углу и мявшую пачку сигарет, он не сказал ни слова.

Питера увезли, Дженнифер забрали немного попозже — машина для перевозки трупов задержалась. А оставшееся время они втроем оттирали кровь, убирались в доме и проветривали помещения. Когда позвонила Морелл, они сидели на кухне и молча пили кофе. И только тогда Лора впервые заговорила с того момента, как увидела красные глаза Дерека. Она аккуратно откашлялась и сказала: «Спасибо».

— А что это у него? — Стайлз заметил, как на шее у спящего Матеуша что-то блеснуло. Он подошел к держащему сына Дереку и с удивлением хмыкнул. — Откуда?

— Это мамин кулон. Лора отдала мне его после пожара, — Дерек поддел пальцем кожаный шнурок, и маленький трикветр скатился ниже и почти исчез в светлой шерсти. — Я решил, что ему пора обрести нового хозяина.

— Теперь ясно, откуда растут ноги у твоей тату, — задумчиво произнес Стайлз и улыбнулся, заметив, как Дерек смутился. — О-ой, да брось!

— Пойдем, — не терпящим возражений тоном бросил Дерек и пошел первым.

Стайлз покачал головой и поплелся следом. Ему сейчас нужны были силы, чтобы помочь Морелл провести разрыв обряда, но, кажется, у него ничего не осталось. Тело едва двигалось.

— В детстве он все время подражал маме. Наблюдал, как она себя ведет на людях, а как — дома, как рассуждает и каких принципов придерживается. Он ловил каждое мамино слово, но всегда отпирался, когда я над ним подшучивала, — сказала Лора, идущая позади Стайлза. Он вздрогнул, успев забыть о ее присутствии, и хмуро оглянулся. Она не заметила идущее от Стайлза раздражение, хотя он очень старался всячески это раздражение источать, чтобы Лора его унюхала. — И ты прав с предположением насчет тату.

— Я всегда прав, — грустно улыбнулся Стайлз. — Только меня никто не слушает.

— Неправда.

Стайлз снова оглянулся и замедлил шаг.

— Он тебя всегда слушает, — пояснила Лора. — Даже когда делает вид, что это не так, или когда отмахивается.

— Отмахивается он профессионально.

Теперь они шли рядом.

— Только потому, что ты заставляешь его взглянуть на вещи под другим углом, — пожала плечами Лора. — Это, знаешь ли, и мне неприятно.

— Ты журналистка. Смотреть на вещи под «другим» углом — твоя работа.

— И я каждый раз бешусь, обнаруживая, что вся трепетно выстроенная мной теория разбивается вдребезги одним новым фактом.

— Как вчера, да?

Лора посмотрела на него задумчиво, а затем кивнула и отвернулась.

— Да, как вчера.

У Неметона их ждали Морелл и добравшийся первым Дерек с Матеушем.

— Стайлз, ты готов? — опустив приветствия, спросила Морелл, дождалась кивка и убрала волосы назад, чтобы не мешались. — Хорошо. Лора?

Та окинула всех быстрым взглядом, будто недоумевая, как им вообще пришло в голову спрашивать:

— Конечно.

— Подойдите ко мне, — Морелл отвернулась от них, достала из кармана маленький мешочек и высыпала светлый порошок на ладонь, затем опустила голову, что-то прошептала и стряхнула порошок прямо в центр Неметона.

Стайлз подошел к Дереку, забрал у него Матеуша и приблизился к Морелл. Та с едва уловимой улыбкой погладила Матеуша по голове, а потом посмотрела на Лору.

— Нужна кровь альфы.

Лора уверенно шагнула вперед, но Дерек остановил ее взмахом руки.

— Я подойду, — и позволил глазам сменить цвет. Морелл удивилась, но ничего сказала. Только достала из лежащей у ее ног черной сумки нож и протянула руку. Дерек дал Морелл свою ладонь и стиснул зубы.

Он не доверял ей — Стайлз это прекрасно видел.

Морелл провела острием прямо по центру ладони и несколько капель упали на темно-зеленые, поросшие мхом корни. В этот момент Стайлз почувствовал, будто рядом с ним кто-то с облегчением вздохнул. Этот кто-то был повсюду: под ногами, за спиной, справа, слева, над головой. Словно это был сам лес.

— Поставь его на землю, — велела Стайлзу Морелл.

— Хэй, малыш, — он поцеловал Матеуша в мордочку, слегка сжал пальцами густой мех шкурки и ткнулся носом в шею. — Просыпайся.

Оказавшись на земле, Матеуш сонно и недовольно огляделся и, широко разинув пасть, зевнул.

— Ты можешь потерять сознание из-за участия в обряде, — сказала Морелл Лоре, повернувшись к ней, и указала рукой на землю. — Советую присесть. На тебе разрыв отразится особенно сильно.

Лора ничего не ответила и даже не шелохнулась, несмотря на предостережение.

— Как знаешь, — пожала плечами Морелл и отвернулась. — Стайлз, дай мне свою руку.

А дальше все произошло слишком быстро: его собственная сила вырвалась наружу и, будто туман, расползлась по земле. Морелл говорила очень тихо, и единственное, что он сумел услышать, было «Хейл». А потом раздался жалобный писк, и Матеуш рванул от Неметона прочь. Стайлз с Дереком побежали за ним, а Морелл начала говорить громче.

— Матеуш! — позвал его Стайлз, оглядываясь по сторонам. Ребенок как сквозь землю провалился. — Мэтти!

— Он там, — Дерек указал в сторону больших и плоских камней, похожих на отвалившиеся от скалы куски.

Стайлз подбежал к ним и заметил сидящего рядом с самым высоким камнем Матеуша. Малыш обиженно тявкнул и потряс головой, словно ему на нос села приставучая муха или он случайно вдохнул муку.

— Иди ко мне, — Стайлз уселся на ближайший к Матеушу камень и протянул руку.

Волчонок сделал несколько шажков, громко чихнул, а потом сел и, задрав голову, завыл. Его глаза на мгновение вспыхнули голубым, и прямо из пасти полез синеватый туман. Стайлз замер, в панике оглянулся на Дерека, но тот смотрел прямо на Матеуша и не отводил глаз. Туман поднялся в воздух и на какие-то секунды застыл. Стайлз сглотнул и осторожно, действуя интуитивно, направил туман в низкий и плоский камень. На светлой гладкой поверхности проступил огромный трискелион. Такой же, как татуировка у Дерека на спине.

Стайлз с Дереком переглянулись, а потом посмотрели на Матеуша. Тот звонко тявкнул, забил хвостом по земле, а в следующее мгновение обратился. Полностью. Стайлз охнул и отодвинулся назад, не веря тому, что видит. Малыш плюхнулся голой попой на землю, поджал губки, его лицо покраснело, а в глазах появились слезы. А потом Мэтти заплакал в полный голос.

Стайлз вздрогнул, очнувшись, слетел с камня, начал выпутываться из куртки, но Дерек оказался первым. Он взял Матеуша на руки, завернул в свою кожанку и прижал к себе. Малыш тут же утих. Только всхлипывал громко и обиженно.

— Ну скажи что-нибудь, — подрагивающим голосом произнес Дерек, глядя на Стайлза. И пояснил: — Он же волнуется.

— О мой бог, — выдохнул Стайлз и, не скрывая широкой улыбки, подошел к ним, отогнул воротник, загораживающий личико малыша, и поцеловал его в светлый пушок на голове.

— Только ты не реви, — театрально ужаснулся Дерек.

— Захлопнись, — не отрывая взгляда от Матеуша, посоветовал Стайлз. Затем забрал малыша и понес обратно к Неметону.

Матеуш улыбнулся и попробовал выпутать пухлую ручку из куртки, но Стайлз пресек попытку. На улице было холодно, и ребенок мог замерзнуть. Пусть солнце уже встало, но пока еще совсем не грело.

Когда они вернулись на место, Морелл помогала Лоре подняться и тихо отчитывала ее, а та так же тихо огрызалась в ответ.

— Все хорошо? — спросила Лора, отряхивая джинсы от лесного сора.

— Да, — Стайлз честно пытался не улыбаться так широко, но ничего не получалось.

Морелл подошла, протянула руку к Матеушу и снова молчаливо спросила разрешения. Стайлзу начинала нравиться эта ее черта. Он кивнул и немного повернул Матеуша, чтобы его было лучше видно. Дерек подошел сзади и обнял Стайлза за талию, заглядывая ему через плечо.

— С ним все в полном порядке, — сказала Морелл, но через пару секунд нахмурилась, потянула за кожаный шнурок и вытащила кулон. Она погладила гладкий металл и улыбнулась: — Милое украшение.

А потом прикрыла глаза, ее лицо расслабилось, а губы едва уловимо зашевелились. Стайлз ощутил теплый порыв ветра, как будто появившийся из-за нее, и насторожился, как и стоящий за его спиной Дерек. Кулон в смуглых пальцах вспыхнул голубым и тут же потух.

— Что ты сделала? — спросил Стайлз. Он не чувствовал угрозы, но уточнить было не лишним, учитывая последние события.

— Амулет, — Морелл засунула кулон обратно и пошла к своей раскрытой сумке, валявшейся на прежнем месте. — Матеушу сильно досталось от магии. Пусть будет защищен.

Стайлз взглянул на Дерека, а потом довольно хмыкнул.

— Спасибо.

— Да не за что, — Морелл застегнула сумку и закинула ее на плечо. — Я включу это в счет.

Стайлз прикусил губы и снова посмотрел на Дерека. Тот закатил глаза, а потом тихо засмеялся: наверняка представил, каким кругленьким будет счет.

— Все, — сказал Дерек устало, но его глаза блестели, выдавая испытываемую радость. — Домой. Есть и спать.

— Согласен, — кивнул Стайлз и взял Матеуша удобней. Дерек обнял его за плечи, и они пошли в сторону припаркованной машины.

Морелл уже ушла от них ярдов на тридцать, и на поляне у Неметона осталась только Лора. Она рассеянно смотрела в пространство, будто не узнавала место, в котором оказалась.

Дерек со Стайлзом, не сговариваясь, остановились и обернулись.

— Ты идешь? — спросил Лору Дерек.

— Да, — словно не веря своим ушам, ответила та и быстро их догнала.

Когда они выезжали из леса, у Стайлза возникло странное чувство, будто это место теперь стало _их_. Дерек расписался в нужной графе, Стайлз создал печать, а Матеуш ее поставил.

А еще Стайлзу показалось, что это чувство возникло не только у него одного. В конце концов, теперь они — маленькая стая, во главе которой истинный альфа. И о них скоро станет известно всем. Такое не скроешь.

Да, и пусть любому оборотню или друиду будет известно, что этот лес — их территория.

  


**the end**  



End file.
